Dangerously Marauding
by scarlett0rubies0blood
Summary: The marauders are in their 6th year. Close to them are the Dangerous Girls, dark and wickedly spicy. Go through their lives. Watch them fall in love, sneak out during the night, talk about life, and, of couse, sit in detention. Chapter 12 out!
1. A Bomb Waiting to Explode

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 1 Lily and James, A Bomb Waiting to Explode**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Sabbath's POV** /center **

So Black dumps me. So what? We've been "Friends" since 5th year. It ain't a big deal. But this new chick. Tequila. She changed. I remember when Quila was a little girl who didn't look...like anything. She was sadly lacking in...body parts. She looks different. I can see the boys look at her. Black's jaw is wide open at her. So I got up and walked over, my boots' silver buckles jingling at every step while the boots them self went, "Click, clack." I took my finger and closed his drooling jaw. I could smell his odd after shave...no it was cologne.

Concieted Arsehole.

I could feel his five o'clock shadow. "Do you shave, Black?" I asked into his ear loudly. My sharp dangling spike earrings scratching his earlobe and skin. His head jerked up so quickly I lost balance. I backed up and then lunged forward. My cheek slammed into his large shoulder as he started to move back ward. He fell off his large blue suit case and landed on his back. Laying on the concrete was Sirius. Laying on Sirius was Sabbath. Looking at them was most of the people in Platform 9 3/4. Of course we both go up quickly.

"Why do you scare the crap out of me every year, Darius?" he shot at me and stuck his nose high enough to reach the clouds. I just lifted my hand and hit him hard on the back of the head. As if automatically he dodged and pulled out a comb to arrange his hair do. "Missed!" he said childishly, blowing a raspberry.

"Oh yeah?" I said quietly and picked up my badmiton racket. Turning around I yelled, "AHHH! CHARGE!" but as I turned someone caught my racket and stopped it. I couldn't see a face I but I knew who it was. He pushed me back.

"Lay off, Darius." A hand reached up and ruffled some jet black hair. "Hey Paddy, back again." It was James Potter. Just seeing him made me want to hit him all over.

"JAMES!" I heard a shrill voice. Actually two. "SIRI!"

Sabbath looked down and shook her head sadly. "Oh dear, here they come." Two girls in blue came up. One with long blonde hair like a hippie, Tabula. The other had messy brown hair in tangles and a horrid face. Crissy.

"Sirius! I practically rejoiced when I heard you were comming back. Is it true that your parents are thinking about sending you to Durmstrang?" Crissy pressed. "That would be terrible. Wouldn't it be Tabula?" she nudged her friend. Her face was an inch from Sirius's, but considering he was tall she was actually face to chest.

"How do you know that exactly?" Sirius said a bit distressed. He scratched the back of his head and looked at her with a scared look. He looked at me and gave me a desperate face as if trying to yell, "HELP!"

Tabula did not see Sirius' cry for help so pressed on. "I know _everything_ about you!" she exclaimed, her hands moving on to his back and pulling him closer. As if they weren't already that close, she pulled out her wand.

Sirius backed up with a horrid look, sadly he hit a stone brick column. "What--What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Tabula said, "_Lucio!"_ Suddenly Sirius and Tabula were stuck together, like two siamese twins. "uh oh!" she said with a sweet smile and battered her eyelashes.

James cleared his throaght, but this only worsened the problem. That triggered Crissy's move.

"JAMES!" Crissy jumped onto James and knocked him down. behind me Lily walked up, pulling her suitcase.

"Is this how we start the year?" she said to me with a raised eyebrow. Although Lily and James were dating, there was some doubt on how long Lily could stand him. Who knew when they'd explode into argument. It could be about anything. Food. Class. Studying. Politics (God help us!). Quidditch (I've seen James cry on the subject). And yes...which way the water spins in a toilet. Lily looked at him and scoffed. "Who knows why I date him!" she said shrilly and walked off, hitting James with her wheel.

James threw Crissy off and ran after Lily. "Lily Love! Wait! I--I--can explain. She just pounced on me! I had no warning! Ask Sirius! Ask Darius!" He grabbed onto her and stopped her. His hair was now not at the normal messed up. It was neared spiked. His shirt button was open and you could see a bit of creme colored skin.

Lily twirled around her eyes flaming fury. "Explain? Explain James Potter! No I don't think you can! Everytime I see you, there is always some kind of girl on you! And this time CRISSY RAYE? I can't believe I let you date me! I knew Sabbath was right to tell me to hit you in the head instead of saying, 'Yes'." She looked at him her face pink and steaming.

Behind me I heard Remus's light and happy tone, "Hello Miss. Darius! How was yo-----" He looked at Lily and James. "Oh dear."

"OF COURSE I CAN EXPLAIN! It was all that little twit Darius's fault!" James pointed to me who was currently talking to Remus about my summer and smirking at James' look of pure desperate.

"She is not a TWIT! You're the one who had a girl STRADDLING you! It's not like it was Sabbath!" Lily said hitting him with her small black purse.

James defended himself with his arms and spoke on, "She POUNCED! Did you hear me? POUNCED! Totally by surprise.She topedoed out of the gate way! Did you hear me! TOR-PEEE-DOEEEE!" he said exagerating every single letter shaking his fist expressively.

"I don't care if she got on a vertical trampoline and threw her self at you in the speed of Mac 5! She wrapped her greedy arms around you and you didn't make much of an attempt to fight her off! Did you? DID YOU?" Lily pointed a shaky finger, on her tippy toes so she could be face to face with James.

Remus and I watched as Sirius finally sent a spell at Tabula and they separated. He ran to James and Lily, tripping on everything clumsily. I mean come on, he's like 6 foot and verry leggy. "IT'S TRUE!" he gasped, holding on to Lily's shoulder and James' for support. James patted him on the back like a loyal servant while Lily gave a look of disgust and pushed his large hand off.

"What's true?" Lily said, a bit curious.

"Darius didn't help us. She could of, but she didn't!" Sirius pointed to me, with beads of sweat comming down his face. Then in a flash he was infront of my face. "You could have..." His eyes became tiny slits.

Sabbath touched his crow's eyes next to his eyes. "So much squinting and frowning. You'll get wrinkles!" Sirius pulled away and took out a mirror. I walked forward and let him go to the corner to examine his precious face. "True I didn't help. But like Lils saw, they seemed content!"

Sirius walked up behind me. "I do not!"

"Do not what?" James, Lily, Remus and I asked in unison.

"Have wrinkles!"

Lily rolled her eyes, along with everyone else but James. "OK fine James. I don't want to press on. But I know you were enjoying some of that groping Crissy was giving you! One day I'll know. Veratiserum!" she turned a heel and walked onto the train.

James shrugged and turned to Sirius, who was applying wrinkle creme. "You look fine mate. Darius where are your little girl friends?"

Remus knew it was time to intervene. "Yeah where are the rest of the Dangerous Girls? Bet you haven't seen each other in months."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Don't you like travel in packs?"

I turned and punched him playfully, Ok maybe not so playfully. "No! We do not travel in packs. Where's Peter?" I countered back.

"He's late. His mum's been sick for weeks," James said. At that moment Selene Potter, Veronique Hades, and Renzer Silver-Arrow walked through the gate way.

"Hey Pretty boys!" Veronique said, snapping her fingers to get her body guard to take her bags. "Thank you Larry." Larry, Her bodyguard had witch parents but was without power. Although just the sight of him would give you shivvers. He was atleast 200 pounds of muscle alone. Probably Sirius's hero. Larry would always see Veronique off and leave. Veronique Hades was from a very rich and powerful family. Even dark her than the average Death Eater family. Her family was known as dangerous in the Witching Realm and the Muggle Realm. Her parents were dead so her servants and housekeeper took care of her. She was definently qualified Dangerous Girl, plus all Dangerous girls had to be animangi. She was a panther. Her black hair looked like mine. Rolling down to her shoulders and wildy curled, streaked with Blonde instead of my red and silver. Although mine were past my shoulders.

Sirius turned and tapped the other two. "Check out Hades!" He pointed. Veroinque lived in north France. She was always dress in alot of clothes. "It's autumn! As in atleast 89 Degrees farenheit!" He pointed to her gold thick sweater.

Veronique hit him hard in the back. Sirius face turned sour as she walked over to me with a smile. "SAAB!" she hugged me, at least and inch taller. "Look at my new rings!" she showed me and I laughed. They were large and pointed.

"So that's what made Black twitch." Renzer said throwing her stuff into the luggage holder with Selene. "I thought it was the sight of us! How nice, he seems happy to see us!" she said with a fake smile. Renzer was also a Dangerous Girl. And related me to. Yup, she was my cousin. Probably my only kin left. I hugged her tightly and let her go. She also arrived at Hogwarts her 5th year, she was probably the only 7th year, let alone 17 year old who could transform into a werewolf at will. She smiled and waved at the marauders, her black silky hair was streaked red and up in a bun and stayed put with chopsticks.

Selene ran up. "I thought Sirius liked us!" She was a year younger and James's sister. Although it didn't seem it, James cared alot about his little sister, always wanting to protect her. This is true considering last year he took a harpoon gun to the ball and went after her date Fabian Prewett.

** center **_FLASHBACK!--The Year before, Yule Ball_** /center **

_"WHO IS SELENE GOING WITH?" James bellowed at me. _

_I cowered and frowned at him. "Fabian...Prewett. What's it to you?" I looked at him a bit distraught. What was he so worried about?_

_He looked around furiously, in his tux and Lily next to him shaking her head. Taking a harpooning gun off a metal holder he charged out to the Great Hall. We all followed him. selene was dancing gracefully with Fabian. _

_James entered like a gorilla taking territory. Making big steps he said angrily, "GET---YOUR---HANDS---OFF---MY SISTER!" And aimed. I ran and pushed the gun off by 8 inches. Thank the lord Fabian covered Selene and pushed her down. I stepped in James' way to keep him from making Fabian into Mashed potatoes. "Sabbath, move. I SAID---MMMOOOVVVEEE!" _

_I turned and silently said, "GO YOU LUnATICS! Go!" James yelled and ran for him. Suddenly._

_"IMPEDEMENTA!" some one yelled. It was Sirius. He'd seen enough. And picked up James' body and walked out. "He'll be fine. Crazed Maniac Arse."_

** center **_END!_** /center **

Sirius laughed dryly. "If I said anything to that effect at you, your brother would kill me. But it's not that I don't like you. I mean look at you." Remus jabbed him sharply. James fumed and turned. Sirius smiled uneasily. "What I mean is although great looking you are, I am not able to date you?"

Selene crossed her arms, her brown hair was flipped out and shoulder length. "Why not?"

"I'm allergic," He said desperatly as James fumed more.

"You are ALLERGIC TO MY SISTER?"

I cut in smiling. "I think he means that the weird fabric in Selene's shoes. He's allergic to that. You know his type, rich. Show off." I ignored Sirius's offensive scoffs.

"OH." James said, relieved.

The Train sounded. I looked around and frowned. "Where's Hope and Clover?"

"They're inside. They owled me and told me they were going an hour early and reserving seats." Veronique pointed to the compartments.

I looked around. "Everyone ready for another year?"

**THE END! Of the chapter...**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Give me some advice!**


	2. Killer in Training

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 2 Sabbath Darius, Killer in Training**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Marauder's POV-

**James **:** Sirius** : _Remus_ : Peter : **_A Dangerous Girl_**

The Marauders on the Train after "the Incident" with James and Lily

**You would think that after knowing Darius for that long of time she would become more lady like. But noooo. She still wakes me up every Saturday at 4:00 am.**

_That's because you stay up every Friday until 1:00 am with that Ravenclaw girl...what's her name?_

Crissy. sigh I'd love to spend at least an hour with her.

_She's a slut and not worth it. You deserve better Peter. Like a Dangerous Girl._

**Who'd want one of those vultures?**

_**VULTURES? Excuse me! I am not a vulture neither are any of my friends.-Sabbath. **_

_Yeah one of those vultures happens to be Clover. My girlfriend._

Sirius didn't you used to date a Dangerous Girl? Like Sabbath. Is James asleep? Or, where is he?

**Guess...**

ALL: HE'S LOOKING FOR LILY!

(James walks in)

**James, why do ya have water all over you?**

_Do we really want to know?_

I bet I know who did it!

**DARIUS!**

_Not quite the name I expected._

**What happened mate?**

**SHE---SHE----COCOA----LILY------ME----WALK----**

**Slower mate. You need to talk slower. We've all had those days when Darius really pissed us off.**

_Except me._

And me.

**Waves them off What did she do? **

**I was walking around looking for Lily--**

Obviously.

_That's no reason to blame her, just because you can't find Lily._

**LET ME TALK!**

**We're listening mate. Tell us what the vulture did.**

**As I was saying. I was looking for Lily when I smelled her! Only 9 compartments away! So I dashed over. And---**

_Wait. You SMELLED her? What are you a dog? Oh sorry Sirius._

**It's ok. But, what do you mean by "smelled her"?**

Maybe he's memorized her scent?

**EXACTLY PETER! I've already remembered it.**

_**Stalker...-Veronique.**_

**How did she get in here!**

_**Clover wanted me to tell you that we are meeting at the Whomping Willow after dinner. We've got to talk about a situation.**_

**What situation? Her ruining my chance with Lily?**

_**HA! That was Hi-Larious! Dude you better apologize. You hit a nerve for what you said. But anyways.! No, someone knows about Remmy boy's "problem".**_

**We'll see ya there. NOW GO AWAY! Slams compartment door**

Now tell us what happened!

**Ok I smelt her. So I ran at top speed to her. At the very moment I saw a trolley comming so I tried to stop. But I couldn't. Mrs. Ruthers was offering hot cocoa and ice cream. But I couldn't stop my self fast enough. And guess who was in the aisle seat, a seat back diagonally from Lily. **

**She didn't!**

_Didn't what? Oh..._

What?

**Yes it was. Miss. Vulture Queen herself, Sabbath Darius. Her foot flew out and I slammed into the trolley. What was worse was that Mrs. Ruthers dropped the hot cocoa. And well this happened... Shows a very large bump above the hair line that is pink. Mrs. Ruthers offered help but how could I accept? Lily and her friends were laughing, and the Vultures were cackling their stupid arses off!**

**The nerve of DARIUS! She is a continental MISSILE! She wants to kill all of us!**

_Excuse me. She doesn't want to kill ME!_

Or me. Remus and I have never been mean to the Dangerous Girls.

**Wait I'm not done! So after I got up. And guess who was there?**

**Now I'm clueless.**

That's no surprise.

_Who?_

**Snivellus and his posse of Slytherins. This is what that arse Malfoy said, "OH POOR POTTER! I'll clean you off, 'MAXIMUS SCOUGIFY!'" And a wave of water came at me. That sent the Vultres off and they laughed their arses off!**

That doesn't seem like them.

_True. They might torture you, but you are one of their "friends"._

**Hate to agree, mate. Wormy and Moons are right. They are vultres but loyal ones.**

**FINE! They didn't cackle. They sent Malfoy flying with a Impedement curse.**

Remus, Sirius, and Peter: THEY ALL SENT A CURSE?

**Yup. Damn their loyalty.**

I don't get it why wasn't that good.

**Yeah...**

_Because if they hadn't then Lily would have to care for him and he'd be loved._

**EXACTLY! But they just HAD to save me. The minute the wave hit me. Darius went all bonkers and stood up. Then the whole murder of Vultures--**

**A murder is for crows. I'm not sure about vultures. Although for them the name does stick.**

**Exactly. So then they all stood and sent the Impedement at the posse. Suddenly Lily's all like "That was wonderful!" She always goes nuts when we attack them. Why was she so happy?**

**You should be glad mate!**

**And why is that? She's a lesbo now?  
**

_NO! Because she cares enough for you to defy her own laws. Darius--Sabbath saved you and so she was happy. It's common knowledge. You'd think you know. Wait you wouldn't, you're not that smart._

OH I get it now!

**See she does care. **

**Come on, I have to apologize to Darius.**

_Why..._

**I kind of called her a name after she saved me.**

What name?

**Nothing that would make her send a wave at you...**

**Enough to make an ocean, thank the lord she didn't.**

**That's what got Hades all serious.**

What did you call her!

_Chill out mate! Go on._

**Well...I called her a...**

**Yes?**

**A vulture queen who loved to suck snake dick and sucked up to Dumbledore. Then I said, "You are a guided missile and are always aiming at me!"...So bad?**

She's going to kill us!

_No Peter, she'll kill James. We're perfectly safe._

Oh. Ok then!

**You'd think that after a year of insults she would have understood.**

_Again my canine friend you are wrong. She just saved James and expected a "Thank you" not an insult. It wasn't the insult it was the situation he said the insult in._

**Oh. And don't call me a canine friend.**

**Then Lily slapped me. SO I HAVE TO GO APOLOGIZE!**

**No way am I going, Prongsy. She hates me. **

Didn't you date her?

_He did then he dumped her. That's what really grinds her. I'll go. And Sirius and Peter are comming you need the surrport._

**OH THANK YOU! Thank you Remus John Lupin! I could kiss you!**

_Don't. And lets hope we don't run into your fanclub on the way._

**They are so odd. I'm surprised they didn't cling to you Monny.**

_Why cling to me when you are there?_

**True. Lets go.**

At the Compartment

SELENE'S POV

"Sabbath," James said, comming up to the compartment. The door was closed and the drapes covered. Little did he know that Saab already had a plan to show Lily how much he loved her. We all knew that Saab had a slight crush on him before. But when his head blew up she dropped him. I was next to her and making Lily invisible incase. The only DG (Dangerous Girl) missing was Renzer, who was talking with someone. But she was close.

"What?" Saab said in a annoyed tone.

"I'm---I'm----I am----"

"What are you, you stuttering goat?" Sabbath said furious. I patted her and calmed her a bit.

"He's sorry," I heard Sirius.

Remus knocked, "Let us at least see you."

Saab smiled and said, "First you have to tell me, James what are your feelings toward Lily?" Something slid under the door.

**NOTE!**

_VULTURE QUEEN, _

_I will tell you but Lily's next door._

_James Potter_

_Arsehole,_

_Look through the window you dolt, she left. She's talking with some ravenclaws about our new teacher._

_Sabbath Darius_

_Screwed up bitch,_

_How do I know she's not in there. OPEn YOUR DRAPeS!_

_POTTER_

_Fucked up Maniac,_

_FINE!_

_S._

_Loser,_

_FINE!_

_J.P._

**END!**

Saab guestured to Clover and Verounique to open the drapes. And there was my cousin, soaked to the bone. Next to him was Remus, with smile that was apolegetic, and Sirius with a paper that said, _DIE VULTURE QUEEN DIE!_ Remus reached over and crumpled it. He smiled again and said, "Sorry."

"Believe me now arse hole?" Sabbath said with a raised eyebrow. There was a pillow on Lily and Hope was fake sleeping on it to cover her.

"Ok now I'll talk." He entered and pushed Veronique away and sat right NEXT TO HOPE! "You wanted to know how I felt towards Lily?"

We all nodded, in unison.

"I love her. That's simple. I love her with all my heart. I have since my 1st year. Now you guys may not understand love, because to be a Vultur--I mean dangerous Girl you all have a bad track record. But I've turned down many chicks for her. I don't regret it. Ok maybe a little. But not much. I love her. I'll never give up. I'm willing to give her my whole heart. Because I know one day she'll feel the same about me. I know it!" he said, with a raised fist, he looked at the brink of tears. "But if she really wants to break up..."

At that moment Lily popped up, out of her invisibility, and threw herself onto James. "Oh I forgive you! I love you! I love you!" She kissed him over and over, until James's face matched Lily's Hair.

"Alright get out you love birds," I said, pushing them out.

James kissed me lightly on the cheek and turned. "Darius, are we cool?"

"Never, but I forgive you." Sabbat said with a small grin.

**THE END! **

**Read and Review!**

**IDEAS!**


	3. Discussing a Problem

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 3 Vultures and Bastards: Discussing a Problem**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Veronique and **James** POV (Through Diaries)

In Bed after Everything on the First Night

_July 31st, 1976_

_Dear Diary,_

Ok, so we were walking around after Dinner looking for the Bastards from Hell aka Marauders.You know Remus and Pete ain't bad. It's only STUPID POTTER! and of course Black. I don't get why he had to tease Snape. I mean I hate him for calling me a bitchy halfbreed, considering I'm pure blooded, but there's no reason to piss him off that bad. God. Did you know what Snape asked Selene when we got on? 

He came over and tapped her all gentleman like and said "Does your brother mix with werewolf mongrels?" Well that just ticked Renzer off and she growled and pushed him down.

In a second she was in his face, "No," she spat through her clenched teeth. "Why? Do you fancy being bitten?"

Snape PUSHED her off! He actually pushed her away, which of course made us all run and hold back Renz from commiting a class A crime of murder. So then the arse hole said, "No, of course no. I just had a thought that someone other than you and Darius are wolves. Say like Lupin."

We all lost our cool then and stopped moving. Saab kept it tightly walking with shakey legs over to him. "Remus is not a werewolf. But out of mere interest, why do you ask?"

That just clarified everything for Snape. "Well," he said, now calm and collected. "Last year at the last week of the school year, I saw a werewolf in the forest, running around. Of course I went to check it out. So I walked out it was about 6 am that morning and I could here voices yelling, 'Don't let Moony scratch you mate! His claws'll kill you.' Then I saw a boy with black hair and a fair height change into a dog. So I pressed on. Then I saw more animals. A deer, the same dog, another werewolf, a wolf, a white fox, a large cat, and a panther. So I went to call for a professor. But at that moment I saw the sun and I saw the werewolf change into a girl, who I knew was Renzer. But I concentrated on the other lycanthrope. And guess who I saw?"

We all just stood there, but I spoke before we seemed suspicious. "I'm guessing that's your creative mind talking again. Because if you remember at the last week last year we were under probation by Professor Dumbledore for vandalizing the 4th floor. All of us. The Dangerous Girls, the Marauders, and of course that would include Mr. Remus Lupin himself."

"I understand, Hades. But I seem to remember that Dumbledore favors you--"

"His name is Headmaster Dumbledore!" Yelled Selene, who refused to call any teacher by last name only. 

Snape smiled coldly, "Whatever. As I was saying _Headmaster _Dumbledore favors you vultures and bastards the most so how do I know he didn't let you slip out for a midnight run?"

That made Remzer pushed off her friends and say, "One, only the Marauders can call us Vultures and even when they call us that we hit them in the back of the head. Two, only WE can call the Marauders bastards, not you. And finally three, go on and ask! Ask the teachers, ask the nurse, ask the librarian, as the headmaster. We were under probation seperatly. Each teacher go a girl or marauder."

Snape looked at us, his eyes flying around looking for a lie. And then he walked off but before he dissapeared he whipped around, "I know one thing. The bastards call Lupin 'Moony' and that was the EXACT name I heard."

So Diary what do I do?

_Veronique Hades:The Wiley, Panther._

_**July 31st, 1976**_

_**Dude,**_

**So we were going to the whomping willow after dinner and Hades told us this whole story on how Snape was about to figure out Moony's secret. Damn. I knew we should have stayed in the forest. So then she said that Snape knows we call Remmy Moony. Which sucks. But then Renz said that we were all separate and on this cock and bull probation. Whatever. So there were were all depressed when Darius says, "We can't help the Marauders any more." **

**I mean what's that crap? As much as I hate to admit it, we need them! The vultres help with Moony, plus Renz's lycanthropic side makes sure Moony and us won't get hurt. So before I could say anything I heard Sirius, "No way. We need you guys to get us out off this hole that we're in."**

**"None of the Dangerous Girls have a future in this school if we are kicked out. I have no family, neither do Clover, Hope, or Renz. Selene's family is in Azkaban. Veronique's hate her guts. What if we are caught?" Darius said on the brink of tears.**

**"Nice to know I'm a hole," Remus said on the side. Raider just kissed him and looked at Darius all serious. **

**"We never agreed to this. Its not like we wanted to abandon you guys. you're our friends. But there are certain risks we're taking to running around at night with you guys," Raider said, holding Remus's hand tight enough to see her knuckles go white.**

**Sirius must have gotten mad because he said, "Fine! We don't need you! Why are you here? Tomorrow's Full Moon, you better run before Rem gets hormonal!" **

**"I think we should let Remus decide," my brilliant cousin said out of nowhere. **

**I looked at her as if I was going to kiss her, "That's a great idea! Remmy what do you think?"**

**Remus cleared his throaght. "I would not want to seem like I am holding any of you back because of my...clears throaght condition. But Sabbath, seeing as James, Sirius, and Peter are the only ones that are unregistered, it seems to be fine the fact that you guys help me with my monthly clears throaght condition. Those who wish to still help can help those who wish not to get into trouble can stay in. I have no objection to it."**

**Before anyone could talk Darius spoke again, this time a bot more softer. "I am sorry Remus. But consider the danger. We all know that Snivellus is suspecting us, why give him more evidence?"**

**Remus sighed, "IF we do get caught, I am willing to take the blame. You won't be in trouble."**

**Yeah! I love Remus and his smart mind! Dumbledore will protect us! Ugh! Sirius is getting all mad because I'm leaving the light on. He says that writing in a jour isn't macho. I'll kill him for that. Dude, at least no one knows that at night, when they can't sleep, Darius and Raider come up and sleep on the floors. They say, "It's too quite in there! No enough noise. Your snoring calms us. All we have to do is bring a quilt and throw it on the ground, all those clothes are enough cushion. Plus then we take one of your guys' many pillows and sleep on it. After we change the pillow cover, some people drool." I can't believe we never know. It was only last morning that I saw her quilt and I figured it out.**

**Have to go, Sirius is throwing things.**

_**James Potter, Prongs, Casanova!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Skinny Dipping and Laptops

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 4: Dangerous Girls: Skinny Dipping and Laptops**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Note: I know! I know! No laptops in Hogwarts, Lets wave that rule! This is before skinny dipping in the lake.

CHAT # 9857962156

_TheWicked has entered Chatroom._

_SereneSelene has entered Chatroom._

**The Wicked:** Hey Losers, lets go skinny dipping in the lake!

**SereneSelene:** No way, Saab! I heard you invited my brother and his friends.

_Padfoot567 has entered Chatroom._

**Padfoot567:** And I would be interested to go, but James is pissed.

_pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR has entered Chatroom._

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** I am not PISSED!

_Wolfie has entered Chatroom._

**Wolfie:** Did Lily make you mad?

_FoxyClover has entered Chatroom_

_Lilyflowers has entered Chatroom._

**Lilyflower:** No I didn't, He asked me to Hogsmeade and I said no. Easy as that.

_Lilyflowers has left Chatroom._

**FoxyClover:** It is never 'easy as that' for James, hey Renz, did you hear what Regulus said?

**Padfoot567:** What did my dearest brother say?

**Wolfie:** That he liked me instead of Saab?

**FoxyClover:** Exaclty.

**TheWicked:** All too familiar story.

**Wolfie:** Yeah he likes me because I 'protect' him

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** You are very protective of your slytherin buddies. Maybe you're the one who told Snape about us? raises eyebrow

**Wolfie:** EXCUSE ME!

**TheWicked:** Don't PISS her off how many times must I tell you.

_WeirdKirraLvr has entered Chatroom_

**Wolfie:** So anyways...wait where did you go James?

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** I had important business.

**WeirdKirraLvr:** As in you were courting Lily?

**TheWicked: **Exactly, hey Hope! What's up? Why were ya late?

**WeirdKirraLvr: **Why do you think? Stupid 2nd year stopped to do a survey, what house do I like the best?

**TheWicked: **And he didn't think we'd vote for our own houses? GRYFFINDOR!

**FoxyClover:** Hey Hope! GRYFFINDOR! OH YEAH!

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** Especially GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH!

**Wolfie: **You are obsessed, but there is no surprise.

_HadesHellion has entered Chatroom._

**HadesHellion:** Hey, Stupid Binns kept me in!

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR: **Yo, Hades.

**Padfoot567: **Sup.

**HadesHellion: **Why are you two the ones talking to me?

_MoonyLupin has entered Chatroom._

**MoonyLupin:** Good evening ladys and gentlemen.

**HadesHellion: **Hey Remus. Did you get detention?

**MoonyLupin: **No...why? Oh I was late because I was talking with Dumbledore.

**SereneSelene:** We've talked it over, and his name is HEADMASTER Dumbledore.

**Padfoot567:** Whatever. What did you talk over?

**TheWicked: **SkinnyDipping.

**FoxyClover: **We're going. Tonight at the lake. The boys are not allowed.

**SereneSelene:** Ok?

**WeirdKirraLvr:** I'm still not cool with it. What if a teacher catches us?

**HadesHellion: **We'll hope he's a guy.

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** But why aren't we invited?

**Padfoot567: **It's not like there's anything we haven't seen before!

**MoonyLupin: **James are you fogetting that Selene is going?

**Wolfie: **And that there will be a squid. Who knows when his tentacle could thrust up...

**TheWicked: **That's the adredaline!

**WeirdKirraLvr: **FINE!

**FoxyClover: **I'm in!

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** Whatever.

**Wolfie:** Cool.

**SereneSelene:** Ok...but I'm not taking off my knickers!

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** WHAT?

**Padfoot567:** YEAH!

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** DON'T!

**SereneSelene: **Why?

**TheWicked:** Because he's trying to protect you. Oh and Gideon and Cas are going.

**MoonyLupin:** Yeah. He sees you as a little sister, not as a wild dangerous girl.

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** Please! don't! Wait, Giddy kins and cas?

**TheWicked:** Yeah. We invited them. They're cool.

**SereneSelene: **I'm going and you can't stop me!

_SereneSelene has left Chatroom._

**TheWicked:** I'm out too. Gotta get ready for a swim. Everyone bring towels! Remember what happened last time!

_TheWicked has left Chatroom._

**HadesHellion:** Yeah! Stupid professor saw something and we had to hold our breath under water. C ya boys!

_HadesHellion has left Chatroom._

**WeirdKirraLvr: **Let's go before James' has a heart attack.

**FoxyClover: **Ok.

_WeirdKirralvr has left Chatroom_

_FoxyClover has left Chatroom_

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** I'm just concerned!

**Wolfie:** I'm out too. You might get a hemroid thinking about Selene skinny dipping.

_Wolfie has left Chatroom._

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** AHHHH!

**Padfoot567:** What's wrong?

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** What's wrong? What's wrong is that my sister is going swimming with some very bad people.

**Padfoot567:** Then we should drop in on them!

**MoonyLupin:** Oh dear...

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** Yeah! Then they'll learn a lesson. Just no looking at Selene!

**Padfoot567:** Have I ever lied to you?

**MoonyLupin:** Ha. Fine lets all go, what about peter? He fell asleep at 8?

**pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR:** Lets let him sleep.

_Padfoot567 has left Chatroom._

**MoonyLupin:** Where did Sirius go?

_pRoNgSnLiLy4eVeR has left Chatroom._

**MoonyLupin:** They always leave me!

_MoonyLupin has left Chatroom._

**---END CHAT---**

Tequila Rouge's POV

I was out reading with my friend Rubela, and I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. I knew I wasn't suppose to be out but I liked the moonlight and the fresh air. Then, when I was convinced it was a rabbit, I heard talking. We were on side the steep precipice of Hogwarts. It was right above the lake, like a large diving board.

"Ok boys and girls, lets have some fun! All clothes off! Only bathing suits allowed." I heard a voice. Rubela was on guard too. We turned from our hiding place behind the bushes. It was them. The Dangerous Girls and The Marauders and their friends. Rubella was giggling at them. "YOU TOO GIDDY!" Sabbath Darius's voice rang out.

"Come on Darius, Giddy's too embarrassed to go knicker free!" I heard James howl. They would wake up all of Hogwarts at this rate.

Then they did something unpredicatalbe. They chanted. "TAKE OFF...TAKE OFF...TAKE OFF..." It was so funny. I felt Rubella start to shake of laughter.

"Fine! Prewett doesn't have to take it all off...yet. Girls first off the high dive!" Sabbath Darius said. I saw them all. Sabbath Darius her black curly hair in a bun, the randome curls falling luxuriously down her face, her body clad in a red bikini, that was glittering with yellow rinestones in a striped pattern, probably representing Gryffindor. Clover Raider, her blue hair matched her blue strapless two peice and boy shorts. Hope Silks was next to her. Her short hair in two little ponies at the top with a black one peice showing her back. Then I saw Renzer Silver-Arrow. She was always as a wolf but tonight she was in a black two peice, her long black hair flowing free and shining in the moonlit night. Then the inseperable Veronique Hades and Selene Potter. Veroniques chestnut and auburn hair was in a high bun with a few bangs here and there, in her tie dye top and boy shorts. Selene next to her was talking with Dorcas Meadowes. Selene was in a pale pastel purple one peice. It looked cut from the frontal designs. Everything ripped to show skin. Cas next to her was in a blue bikini like the one Sabbath had, except it was blue with bronze star rinestones.

I saw the marauders, at least three of them. Bella pointed to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. We both melted in a sigh. I mean...Damn! They were all topless in tan swimming trunks. "If we die freezing it's your fault Darius!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Whatever, be a man! It's hot for god sakes!" Sabbath said. I also saw Gideon Prewett who was hotter then ever. "Ok out of request from James, we have to let Selene go first." I saw Selene Potter shaking. It wasn't cold she was scared. Sabbath walked up and held her for being scared. In a sisterly manner she said, "Don't be scared. All you have to do it jump. We make a diving board for those afraid to jump. You're a falcon. So if you don't make it just fly. Not that you won't make it. Look. The Lake starts around the precipice. So there 's atleast 40 feet in diameter of lake. You can't miss. Unless we catapult you, you'll land. The safest place to be is first. When you jump and land swim to shore first, then when we jump you won't be accidentally hit. OK? Don't worry! I'll be right after you!"

"But if I die---" Selene protested.

"You won't die. It is you first ti---" she stopped and smelled the air. "Renz, you smell that?" Renzer who was playing with a cube looked up and scented the air.

"Humans...not slytherins. I've never smelled them." She looked directly at us. We took off. But before we could I felt like I was being lifted up. And I was. By Sirius. Bella wasn't caught. She took off when Sabbath said she smelled something.

James looked at me in disgust. "What are you doing here? Having a peek show, Slytherin?"

"You idiot!" Clover said, hitting him hard on the back of the head. "She's in Gryffindor. Her name's Tequila Rouge. Almost qualify for a Dangeroud Girl. We've been talking about her."

James was rubbing the back of his head angrily. "Whatever. Is she jumping too?"

I looked at them. Sabbath approached me. She looked like she was going to examine me for ticks. "You like swimming?" Thank the lord I did. But not diving.

"Yes...but not diving..." I said, shaken.

She looked at me. Turning around she waved her wand and said, "Gryffindor!" A red one peice striped like hers was in my hands. "Try it on. Don't worry. I'm going last with the Marauders so I'll make sure they don't have a peek show. She stood right infront of the stall (that she conjured up) that I was in. "OK! Selene first, then Niques. We'll start with that. Oh yeah, Cas and Giddy together, Hope alone with diving, Clover alone with Diving, Niques alone with diving, Renz alone no dive. Then the Marauders can do whatever." I tapped her. "Yeah? Oh yeah and Quila's after Niques. OK?" Everyone agreed. She turned around. "I presume you may have heard all I said?"

I nodded with a shy smile. She grinned happily. "Ok then. Off you go to get in line."

I saw Selene run off and jump like mad off the cliff. I heard a scream of excitement. Everyone rushed to see. She landed in the water, with a loud splash. I saw her swim to shore and accio her clothes to her. Veronique tapped for a diving board and walked on. She turned facing the audience. I heard Clover's voice, "She always dives off backwards. By the way, I'm Clover." I heard the board bounce, and Veronique backbended and flipped off the board. A few clapps were heard. We rushed too see again. She was still flipping and landed with a cannon ball. She'd obviously done it before. I felt a pit in my stomach. It was my turn.

"Board or no board?" Sabbath asked.

"No Board." I said. I started from the front of the bushes. And took off. The ground moving with me. I felt my foot touch the edge of the cliff. And I felt the same feeling when on a roller coaster. Everything was falling. I held my scream until about 5 feet. And I whooped loudly. Landing into the pool of water. I swam like mad before feeling a slender hand pull me up. It was Veronique. Her nails dug lightly into my skin and pulled me onto shore.

"Accio Clothes!" she said, and our clothes came. "have fun?"

"It was..." I didn't know the word. "Thrilling."

One by one, Hope, Clover, Remus, Gideon and Cas together. Then James, singing "I wanna rock and roll all nigggghhhht!" It was Sabbath's turn. I heard Clover's voice again. "Saab's always loved jumping but, never got over the fear."

I saw her arguing with Sirius. "Oh no," Hope said. Sabbath laughed out loud and said, "Why don't you just go then?" Sirius looked shocked. He pulled her and said, "This has got to stop." He grabbed her, at the cliff and layed a big wet kiss on her and jumpped. I heard Sabbath's voice yell, "Damn you Siriuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!"

She reached the surface after the fall and hit Sirius. "Jerk!" she laughed. Taking off her top and her bottoms she said, "Clean! Everyone in!" Now I knew they were really skinny dipping. Everyone removed something. Unfortunantley and fortunently the Marauders had to remove what was left of their clothes.

For what seems like an eternity we played. I felt popular, everyone was everyone's friend. And all the time I was topless. Then I saw Sabbath swim near me. She moved like a mermaid. "Hey, we were thinking about you joining the Dangerous girls. We gave you an invite in your clothes. Check it out later."

At that second we heard a voice, "Oo's out ere'?" It was Filch. there was a light and she pulled me down into the water. Holding my breath she snapped her fingers twice and our clothes were in our hands. I saw everyone there, she pointed to a tunnel. Then to the water. On the ground were a bed of gillyweed. She took some and chewed on it. She gave some to me and everyone else. We had learned gillyweed allows people to breath under water. She pointed to the tunnel while putting on her clothes. We all swam through the tunnel. It was hopelessly dark but Sabbath grabbed onto us. Pulling me through we all took a breath of air. Spitting out the gilly weed. "We're in the forbidden forest. Hagrid can help us get back into the castle. James! Did you bring the cloak like I told you? Clover?" They both noded, I had no Idea what they were talking about. But out of a leather pack came two invisibility cloaks.

"Everyone grab onto your wands, it's dangerous here. The merkin built the tunnel, by the way," Hope said. "The Cloaks won't hold all of us."

"It's cool. Only needs to hold...3...4..5...6... Three under one three under the other. Us Dangerous Girls will change. Lets go!" Sabbath said, changing into a wolf by my surprise. And in a flash, Clover was a white fox, Hope a bobcat, Selene a falcon, Renz a wolf, Nique was a panther. Everyone was an animal. "JAmes, Remmy, Siri, don't change. Your not registered."

IT was so quick, and suddenly I was in my bed. Quiet and warm. I looked at the time, 5 am.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	5. Sirius Took the Most

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 5: Dangerous Girls: Sirius Took the Most**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Tequila's Point of Veiw

What could I say? There I was, waking up from the most wonderful dream. I'd went swimming with the Marauders. _And the Dangerous Girls!_ And they want me to be a Dangerous Girl! OH my god! This is amayzing. I'm so happy, jumping around. Not knowing that of course the Dangerous girls would be next to her. But peaking out of the curtains she saw no one. 'What time is it?' she thought. Looking at the clock she panicked. "10:00 AM?" I screached. Pulling on my clothes I grabbed my bag and ran to class.

I saw Peeves singing in a devilish tone. "Fifthy Yearsies, late for class! McGonagall will have a cow!" he laughed, not one of his most hilarious jokes I must say. I wanted to punch him, but I had no time. I ran on. I saw the door...but ran past it. Running back and grabbing onto the doorframe I slid in.

"Miss. Rouge! We were wondering when you'd show up!" McGonagal said with a strict tone. I looked up and saw the dangerous girls. Sabbath sleeping on Clover's arm and Selene and Hope next to them. Infront was Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius was leaning on James, both seemed to be dazed and fallen asleep. Peter was sweating an ocean and scribbling down notes like mad. Remus next to him was reading the text book with a dull face. But the minute McGonagall turned around I saw Sabbath pop up and take her quill to jab James and Sirius.

I thought they would both wake up gracefully and act like nothing happened. They both snorted and caused a ruckus and fell off their chairs.

"What-- Who? ok!" James said, sleepily.

Sirius looked shocked. "Did you get anything on my vest?" he asked Sabbath.

"No you lunatic. Wake up, she's talking!" Sabbath said loudly poking him again.

The room giggled, many girls swooned over Sirius. McGonagal frowned. "Falling asleep? I don't think it was only Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. It was also you, Miss. Darius, snoring off on Miss. Raider."

Sabbath snorted, "So I get another detention Minny?"

"Its not worth it, you've been in there so many times it's not worth it. Because before you, James Potter and Sirius Black hold the record of most caused troubles and pranks." she said, and scoffed. Turning back around quickly she added, "And don't call me Minny! I'm Professor McGonagal!"

Selene added, "I told you!" Another ripple of laughter this time only from Clover, Remus, and Peter.

McGonagal sighed, "Take a seat Miss. Rouge," she said.

I smiled thankfully and walked up to take a seat next to Bella when Saab stopped me. "Sit here," she said, a bit too nicely. "There's a seat next to Clover."

I avoided eyecontact with anyone but them, for everyone in the room was staring at me. At me! Halfway through the lesson I dropped my pen and I turned to see Ruebella with an angered face and jealous.

I heard hallelujah choruses when the lesson was over.

As I was walking out Bella caught me, "So are you one of _them_ now?" she spat out. "A Dangerous Girl?"

I stopped and looked at her, my mouth opened to speak but someone cam up behind me. "Hey Quila, We have to talk," I heard Sabbath say. She pulled me away from a fuming Bella.

"Yes?" I said, sternly. I didn't like how rude she was.

She smiled funnily, "You seem pissed. What's up? We were about to ask you to go out,"

I shook my head, "Go out? We have more classes!"

Sabbath rolled her eyes, "Not important, we can ditch and get homework later." She pulled me along, not acknowledging my protests.

Walking to the back of the castle we ran towards the forest. I had never dared to go into the place, not in the day and definently not at night. But now, being pulled a homicidal wolf wasn't that bad, at least she knew what she was doing...right? We ran up a flight of ver stony and slippery stairs next to a waterfall.

As we got higher I noticed that we were walking into the waterfall. Soon I heard voices and laughter. It was the dangerous girls. We entered a dark passage and it was immeadiatly cooler and dimmer. There was light from the waterfall though. I saw Clover and Hope both talking and doing homework with Selene on an old matress. Veronique was smoking next to the waterfall and Renzer walked from the darkness.

"Where are we?" I asked cautiously, were they killing me for dinner?

Sabbath seemed to laugh. "We aren't cannibals. We're in one of three waterfalls in Hogwarts. This is called Marin, it means Marine in French. You saw the stone that said it right?"

Tequila breifly remembered the gold plaqued stone that said 'Marin' when arriving, she nodded quickly. Sabbath guestured her to sit on a fuzzy rug. Everyone got up to join.

"Um...there aren't any weird bugs or anthing in here are there?" I thought, bugs made her skin crawl.

Veronique's voice echoed with laughter in the empty cave, "If there were any left the bats would have a feeding frenzy. No. No weird bugs. Only thing is bats, but it is day and they are sleeping deep within the cave, do not disturb them. Or they'll go bonkers, which is why no Marauders are allowed in Marin. It's our domain."

"Now onto business, um...Selene, sweetheart, if you don't stop flirting with Fabian you'll drive James nuts. I can't sleep to this, 'FUCK OFF PREWETT! TAKE YOUR GRIMMY HANDS OFF, MY SISTER, PRICK!' It's nerve wrecking," Sabbath said, her eyes seemed to glow in the unnatural color.

Most laughed but I dared to say, "Um..why am I here?"

Sabbath held her hand up and cleared her throat, "Most important order of business, we have accepted a new member. Last night we decided over this the vote was unanimous. Our new member is Tequila Rouge."

I choked on my spit and looked at them. They all looked smiling, except for Renzer who had a smirk and was sitting in a corner playing with a animal of some kind. "What?"

"We know it's a shock. I mean I remember when it was just me, Hope and Saab. But we really like you and your ideas." Clover pointed out and smiled so sweetly.

I looked at them, "Are you--you sure? I mean me? I'm the farthest thing from cool."

"So were we," Renzer laughed, her sultry voice deep, cooing a very small bird.

I frowned, "You're like Hogwarts royalty,"

"And you should know that we were nothing. We remember what it felt like to be teased and forgotten. I had enough and started fighting back. To be a dangerous girl you have to want the power and treasure it. Do you?" Sabbath asked her eyes serious.

I looked. They all looked so perfect and nice. I mean what stopped her, they were were royalty, she could be a princess for a day. "Can I try it out?"

Hope laughed, "This isn't buying a broom. No test drives, yes or no, you sign the contract and we make you Dangerous."

I puzzled. "Contract?"

Sabbath pulled out a sheet. In gold letters it read:

DANGEROUS GIRLS 10 COMMANDMENTS AND RULES

1. Thou shall not speak ill of other Dangerous Girls.

2. Thou shall not steal other Dangerous Girls' boyfriends/lover.

3. Thou shall be thruthful and kind to one another.

4. Thou should never betray any Dangerous Girl for a boy.

5. Thou should never fear to epress one's self verbally, mentally, and very show offily.

6. Thou **should not **tell anyone of **ANY of our secrets**.

7. Thou shall not kill, cause harm, or intentionally hurt one's selft for any reason, for thou shall know life should be valued.

8. Thou shall not blame other Dangerous Girls or lay problems of one's own self on them.

9. Thou shall not steal from other Dangerous Girls or pose them.

10. Thou shall always fallow the Dangerous way.

I was kind of shocked to see they had rules. What was more interesting was the secrets part in bold.

"Got them?" Veronique asked impatiently lighting another gold tipped ciggarette. She took a huff and stared her in the face.

I forced myself to say, "But I don't like most of you."

They all laughed dryly and Clover said, "We treat each other with respect and courtesy. But see Saab and Nique aren't friends. Neither are Renzer and Nique. Me and Selene have our moments and the Marauders want us dead."

I struggled, "I dunno aren't there things I have to have or not have."

"Yeah guidlines. Like we all have tough pasts, are animangi, have dated Sirius, were virgins when joined, hate cold chowder, simple stuff." Sabbath laughed, trying to say sleeping with Sirius was simple.

"DATING SIRIUS BLACK?" I yelled, my voice echoing.

Selene looked at her, "Yeah, half of us have had sex with him. We've all dated him."

Veronique smiled, "I remember,"

_**Flashback!**_

Sitting on a dusty seat, a girl in black jeans and black skater shoes was standing at a All White Ball. Her top said the Beatles in gold and a black background. Her liquid black eyes were lined with gold liner. Short artistically tousled hair was thrown about her face with glowing tawny shimmering gold highlights.

Her black fishnet arms were behind her head as she sat with a casual glance at the crowd. She was clearly Veronique Kordelia Hades. Metallic gold fingernails with white rinestones tapped the glass behind her impatiently. Her blood red lips pursed as she pushed her black glasses up her nose. The sides of the frame glittering from the shimmering vivid yellow rhinestones. The glasses looked rectangular like cat eyes. A geeky goth queen.

A man in black also walked up, his shirt splattered with white paint. His hair was long and shaggy like a dog. His long jeans also spattered, he took her hand. The goth queen followed her savior as they ran out of a crowed shiny party. Everything was posh and glamour. It made her sick, but running away with the black haired boy made her smile. She ran outside, where the driveways were lined with fairys in white.

There was a black motorcycle on the driveway. Everyone saw as the Hades masion's youngest daughter jumped on the back of the bike as the driver zoomed away. She whispered into her stranger's ear, "Got a name?"

"Sirius Black," he said darkly and smirked. She laughed out loud her sharp voice peircing the night air. She let go of her savior as she felt as if wings were sprouting. The bike flew up she raised her hands and laughed.

_**END!**_

Everyone laughed including Quila who smiled at the idea of Veronique's rule breaking.

"We dated for a year and then he decided we were too close," Veronique snarled and scoffed.

Selene laughed, "Lets see I remember..."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Watching her brother do quidditch practice, an petite 1st year looked up. She looked into the beater's far away eyes and smiled. James seemed to have sensed this and flew over to get him working. She waved as he flew around for a few seconds before stopping. The girl smiled and looked back down. Her demin skirt went to her knee layed on it a potions essay. A long baggy sweater hung to her shoulders showing a black cami underneath.

Her auburn hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with bangs hanging out. The quidditch team landed and she ran up to her cousin. Hugging him she said, "Hey James, great quidditch practice!" Her cousin smiled and ran off. She turned and went back down to sit. A moment later the beater came up, he'd been collecting the balls.

"Need a hand?" she asked, the box was squirming in his arms. He nodded as they walked silently back to the quidditch lockers, which were empty. The boy finished his chores and turned to the girl.

"Do you know James Potter?" he asked, his voice deeper than most boys.

The girl nodded and said, "I'm Selene, his sister."

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "Sirius Black."

Talking about different things in life would have seemed cool but Sirius didn't let go of her hand. Selene didn't want to either. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then once more on the mouth. Except the kiss lingered, and they kissed again.

"OY!" an angered voice yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU PRAT!" It was James.

_**END!**_

Selene sighed now, "It was nice while it lasted. But James was way to mean."

Clover laughed, "I remember that. I walked in after James punched the hell out of Sirius." She sighed, "My experience was different."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sitting alone in Knockturn ally a blue haired girl about 15 was sitting on the edge of a wooden barrel outside of the Dark Horse, she looked at her watch. Her friend would be out in 30 minutes. Pulling out a drawing pad she started to sketch a randome picture. Her green tipped nailes smoothed over the surface of the textured paper. Adorned in black and lime green, her whole body was. A black camisole with a green star at the left side. Her over baggy pants were black with green decals and shots of green around. Her large buckle boots were laced up with green ribbon.

Only thing that wasn't green or black was her skin, her eyes, and her sapphire hair. The short and stylish hair swept over her eyes. She wore a black hoodie and put on the hood, keeping away attention. The logo on the back said, "I Wander Aimelessly." in gothic lime letters. She got up and put her pad back, getting up she hit into a boy about her height. There was a flash of blonde hair as he snarled and pushed her over.

She got up in a flash and grabbed his arm rudely. "What the fuck was that for Malfoy?" She turned him around to make him look at her.

Malfoy only smirked and and shoved her off. She fell back as someone caught her. "Whoa Raider! Watch out." Clover turned her head to see a shaggy haired boy with high cheekbones, his face handsome.

"Thanks Sirius," she said, smiling. Malfoy smirked and turned, but Sirius grabbed him and hit him in the face hard.

"Apologize," he said easily, grabbing the boy's arm as he muttered a barely audible apology.

Sirius let him go, "That wasn't hard," he spat at him. Clover laughed and sat back onto the barrel. Her seat was barely warm from sitting there. "What's up Raider?"

Clover smiled and shrugged, "Nothing much. Waiting for Sabbath to get off in a half an hour."

Sirius looked into the dark gloomy bar. "I don't get why she works there."

Clover looked at him seriously, "She works there because she needs money," then she added, "and because the Malfoys got her working there." She was sweating like hell.

Sirius nodded his head. Clover pulled off her hoodie and unzipped it. "Nice," Sirius said, looking over.

"WHAT?" Clover exclaimed, she looked at him scandolously and laughed. "I know I look nice."

Sirius smiled and guided her face to meet his. He brushed some blur hair out of her eyes and leaned forward with a kiss.

_**END!**_

"And then he ditched you for that chick whose parents let her do a spell to change her looks," Hope laughed.

Clover hit her playfully, "Right. And yours is so great. What with house elves and cookies."

"Just because we didn't kiss when we were dating for a week, at least I kept him for a week and not for one day," Hope blew a raspberry at her.

Tequila was so amayzed at the stories. How could one guy go out with so many girls? Veronique was 15 then and didn't even know him, Selene was only 11 and Clover was 15 too. They all looked so pretty, the way they described. Veronique who was like a rich rebel princess. Selene was a preppy happy chick with a cute look. Clover was deep and warm, her smiles always made a warm sensation and calmed Quila down.

Hope looked at the waterfall and said, "Ok my turn, it was the Kitchen..."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Hope was in her pajama's as she walked down the dark hallways, lit with torches. Her brunette hair was up in a bun and stuck there with a chopstick. She rubbed her eyes as her other hand tickled the pear softly. It didn't move. She poked the pair angrily and nothing happened. "What the..." she started to say when a hand reached out and touched the pear till it giggled and opened. She turned around, "HEy Sirius."

Sirius Black was in plaid pajama bottoms and had a white wind breaker on. Unbuttoned you saw a toned and fit body. He let her in first and then closed the door. "So what brings you dear Ravenclaw out?" he asked. An elf ran over to take their orders. "The Usual."

All Hope could think was, 'He has a usual? Pig.' She turned to the small elf and said, "Milk and Chocolate chip Cookies please." She turned and sat on the stool by the counter, "I can't sleep. Selene keeps singing a Beatles song."

"Beatles?" Sirius pondered and then smiled. "Oh, a Muggle band. I'v never heard her sing."

Hope laughed as their food came, "Trust me, you don't want to." A tall glass of milk and a plate of cookies. Then came a large platter of 3 kinds of sandwiches and chips, then a tall glass of milk as well. Hope's eyes buldged. "You're going to eat all of that?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm a growing man, gotta eat anything I can." He munched on the food. Turning to the girl who was staring at him with wonder he laughed out loud, scaring most elves by surprise. "What?"

"Well one, the name Human disposal is comming into my mind. And two, I got half your sandwich when you laughed." She pointed to her arm, which had some splatters of food. Sirius laughed again and wiped it off. He stopped and looked up. He smiled at her darkly. Hope blushed and looked away.

_**END!**_

"We went out for a month and then he said, 'Oh Hope, it's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't like you like _that_ ok?' And I nodded and kicked him in the balls," Hope laughed. Sabbath punched her fist into the air.

Renzer moved forward, her chains jingling. "Dude, all you guys had to do was smile and blush, he ditch me when he realized I was a werewolf."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Renzer was walking through the forest, deep inside where the light only penetrated through a bit. She started to run, exercising her muslces. Then going faster. Hearing a flutter of the leaves she turned just in time to slam into someone. She fell forward onto them. Sirius Black. He was under her, a bit dishevled, but once he realized there was a girl on top of him he grinned like a monkey. "Hello," he grinned, raising his eyebrow.

Renzer frowned but quickly changed to a smile. She got up and helped him up. "Sorry, I kind of, slammed right into you."

Sirius shrugged, "I'm a man it didn't hurt me. but are you hurt?"

"Tell my this don't hurt," she said, and kicked him hard in between the legs. Sirius groaned and fell.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he yelled out, rolling around.

Renzer laughed out loud, not being able to stop. "Are you hurt?" she said in a baby voice and helped him up again.

"Yes, but you can massage it," he said.

Renzer wanted to kick him again badly but said, "OK."

Sirius's expression changed and said, "Nevermind."

But Renzer was already going for the gold. She went to grab and he yelped, running, she chased after him.

_**END!**_

Everyone laughed harder now, some rolling on the ground."Should have kicked him," Sabbath snorted.

"But what about your story Sabbath?" Tequila's voice came up. She had not heard the one she'd been hoping to hear the most.

Sabbath sighed, "This is the first time I realized I cared for Sirius." and began...

_**FLASHBACK!**_

A tall girl with long raven hair stood in the rain. Her hood from her black long jacket. Black heeled stilletos with a red streak across peeked out. The girl stood under an awning. Underneath her was a silk black flower dress with artistic streaks of red. The girls moonlight eyes were the only thing that stuck out. They eyes were lined with black eyeliner, giving a raccoon effect. Red glimmering shadow was above. She stood under the awning trapped by rain.

She raised her hand to call out a taxi cab. A gust of wind swept over. She waitd for her arrival for too long. No one was comming. Atleast that was what ran through her head. She looked for a seat under the awning that wasn't wet. The rain continued to pour. A black sleek bike flew over. It stopped abruptly, burning rubber. The driver ran out and grabbed the girl by the arm.

"You'll catch something Sabbath! Come on! Stop waiting!" he yelled at the girl. Trying to pull her from her spot.

She shook her head indignantly, "No. My father will come to meet me!" She looked around. The street was empty accept for a few random people. The boy did not let go.

He pulled her with force, "Come on. We'll be late for the platform! Everyone's waiting."

It was the day for the ride to Hogwarts and the girl was 30 minutes away, the clock ticked, 15 minutes left. The boy had come to persuade a girl who had been waiting for 2 hours for her father to go. She had waitd too long and started to sneeze. Soon a cough started.

"No! Dad's comming!" she yelled, coughing. She couldn't breathe, he pulled her, now she was weaker than normal and pulled her into the front seat. Her body was small enough to be in the front. If he rushed they would make it. The 30 minute ride would be better, if not seen. He looked around. No one. He tapped the bike with a wand and the bike was invisible and soundless. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl, who was now half awake and half asleep.

Flying at the speed of light he took off, and reached King's Cross with 3 minutes to spare. The girl had passed out somewhere along the way. Her hair and clothes all soaked to the core. Her shivering body was cold and the boy could sense her hot breath, heaving for air. He put her in a trolley and ran towards the gateway. He was through. A blue haired girl was the only one there. The train whislted the last time as he got on. The girl in his arms was coughing hard.

Finding a warm compartment he set her down. The sapphire haired girl took off each layer of clothing. The silk dress was dry, but the girl's black and scarlett hair was soaked. Her skin was damp and cold. Drying her hair she wrapped a blanket around the girl. She muttered something about chocolate and walked out. The boy dried himself and sat next to the girl, who was leaning on the side. He sat and put her head on his lap. More friends came in to check on her. It was halfway through that the girl's eyes fluttered open. The scarlett lids reavealing silver eyes.

A smile spread across her face. She got up and looked at her savior. Her hand grazed his face, feeling every aspect of him. Long untamed wild hair. Arched eyebrows. Grey eyes. High cheekbones. Soft lips. Her fingers ran across his lips and she leaned in to kiss him.

The boy exhaled and held her. "I thought you were going to die, you stubborn mule."

The girl's voice laughed, and said, "I may be stubborn, Mr. Black. But you still like me."

_**END!**_

Everyone was silent. It seemed the cold and warmth of all that memory was felt. Artisically told and spoken. Sabbath's eyes were looking out the waterfall.

"I never knew," Veronique said. "That Sirius Black could act like that."

Most nodded but Clover and Hope didn't they both knew. "He can be like that," Clover said.

"He can be an ass," Hope said.

Clover added, "Or arrogant. But sometimes he can be absolutley--"

"Wonderful." Sabbath ended.

--------------------------------------------

**Awww...ain't it sweet. The last flashback should give some background. Ok Read and Review.**


	6. Thunder, Lightning, and Sirius

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 6: Thunder, Lightning, and Sirius Black**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

**Sirius's Point of View**

It was a dark and stormy night. No there wasn't a murder, but is seemed liked a murder scene. Only the fact there wasn't blood on the ground, there were piles of clothes. Aside a wooden bed post there was a tag that said, "Black." The bed was the closest to the window. Lighting flashed again, the thunder boomed. A girl ran in and jumped into the poofy bed. Her moonlit eyes were scared as she hid under the covers. Her whole body shivered. The boy groaned and looked down. He yelled, and fell over his bed. Oddly no one made a noise, only eased breathing and snoring.

He got up, in pj bottoms. "What are you doing here?" he hissed quietly. She looked meekly at him, a tear slid down her face when suddenly another boom. She hid under the covers, her body shaking. He ran his thin fingers through his hair. "Are you scared," another boom made her quiver harder and answered yes. He sighed and got back in the bed. "You can only sleep here for tonight and tonight only, ok? And don't try feeling me up!"

This made the girl smile. She nodded quickly and snuggled in closer, the warm sensation smoothing out her fear. Squealing each time the lightning struck. Sirius Black could not sleep with her shaking. He turned her around. "What's wrong. We've had plenty of rain last year, you didn't bolt to my bed then."

She shook her head and said, "The lightning. My parents came back to see me. It was raining hard. I fought with them using my sword. But they sent electricity when I lifted it up. The electricity ran through me. It hurt so bad. Lightning struck me. It hurt, the jolts ran through me, quivering everything." She moved closer, her head laying on his bare chest.

Sirius did nothing but sigh and he put his hand on her head, trying to block out the squealing Miss Piggy. She squealed when lightning struck again. Sirius petted her softly as she shook.

In the morning the sky was still filled with storm clouds. But everyone was awake, except the happy couple, sleeping in the bed. James took his wand and started to poke Sirius. Then he poked Sabbath. They both woke up simultaneously. James laughed, "Have fun?"

"It's not what it looks like mate," Sirius said, his hands raised in truth. Veronique came in, followed by Clover.

Both just stared. "What the hell?" they said in unison.

Sabbath shot out of the bed. "What?"

"We didn't know you two made up," Veronique said, raising her eyebrow. "Whatever, we missed breakfast but can make first period." She looked at the clock, "Wait, does that say 10:30? OH crap! Our clock was wrong we're late!" she yelled, dashing out. Clover looked and screeched. Everyone ran out.

"Shit we gotta run," Sabbath said. She pulled out her wand and tapped her self, she changed into a new set of clothes. She pointed it at Sirius and they grabbed their stuff to run out.

They ran through the halls and pasting the classroom. "What the?" Sirius said, then ran back. They ran into Potions to face a very pissed off Professor Slughorn. Sadly it took so long to get everything ready they were later than usual.

"Sabbath, Sirius, why are you late?" he asked sternly, writting up detentions.

They looked at eachother and Sabbath said, "There was an odd puddle that we slipped on in the hall." But did they slip and fall for a half and hour?

Slughorn laughed and gave them the sheets, "Hagrid's Hut, Friday, 8:00." He pointed to the seats.

They both sauntered over. IT was Gryffindor and Slytherin. She sat behind Snape and Malfoy. She pulled out her schedule. 6th Year:

Gryffindor Sixth Year: Sabbath Darius

»»8:00-9:00 Transfiguration-Mcgonagall»Outstanding»Gryffindor/Ravenclaw-Mon, Wed, Fri»Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Tues, Thurs

»»9:00-10:00 Astronomy-Levis»Exceeds Expectations»Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Mon, Wed, Fri»Gryffindor/Slytherin-Tues, Thurs

»»10:00-12:00 Potions-Slughorne»Exceeds Expectations»Gryffindor/Slytherin-Mon, Wed, Fri»Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Tues, Thurs

»»12:00-1:00 Lunch

»»1:00-2:00 Free Period

»»2:00-3:00 Charms- Flitwick»Outstanding»Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Mon, Wed, Fri»Gryffindor/Ravenclaw-Tues, Thurs

»»3:00-4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts-Riley»Outstanding»Gryffindor/Slytherin-Mon, Wed, Fri»Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Tues, Thurs

**If late or miss a class more than 3 times you will be given a weeks detention. Over 7 days you will receive a weeks detention and have 30 house points deducted, unless approved by a proffessor.**

**Sabbath's POV**

The list went on and on forever. She read it. Lunch next, but she had to survive an hour with Slughorne. She'd gotten Exceeds Expectations in Potions. So why was she so tired. She leaned on Clover and poured in her newt eyes.

Potions was so boring. Professor Slughorn droned on. She drew through her book and started to writing notes down, who was evil, who was her friend, who gave her answers. She looked over and saw Snape's paper, it filled with words. She saw when Slughorn turned and she nudged Clover, she waved her wand and copied all the words onto a parchment. Snape didn't know a thing. She smiled and put the parchment in her bag.

She turned and saw Cecilia Reed and Ludicra Spite sitting across. Cecilia sent spell and levitated the parchment to her. The Professor turned and said, "Miss. Reed!" he exclaimed and undid it. "I expected better. Now onto the next part."

Cecilia Reed was one of the meanest people in the world. She was the left hand of Ludicra Spite. But behind Ludicra sat Sabbath's sister, Mona. She leaned back in her seat and had her eyes closed. She played with her quill in her hand. She was like queen bee to the Slytherins. She knew almost as many black curses as Snape. Even though not the nicest or most popular.

The bell ran loudly and Sabbath was first to dash out. But Slughorn caught her and Sirius. "Miss. Darius and Mr. Black will remain with me. Class, you are free to go. I need to see Miss. Reed, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Regulus Black, Miss. Sabbath Darius, and Mr. Severus Snape." Everyone ran out as he guestured his small group to sit down in the front.

"Now, all of you are here for various reasons. Miss Darius and Mr. Sirius Black are here because they are late. Miss. Reed was stealing Sabbath's Parchment, Mr. Regulus Black has broken almost all of my potions equipment, and Mr. Snape was ignoring me completely. Now, all of you will sit here and finish your work." Sabbath sat inbetween the Black brothers, both which were glaring at each other. Sabbath felt like crap.

During the little class Slughorne was called out by Professor Pinfanel, our quidditch coach. Sirius growled, "I hate this place, smells like pig poo."

Sabbath laughed, "Now I regret running over last night."

Regulus's eyebrow shot up. "Didn't know the happy couple were reunited."

Sirius and Sabbath turned and shot at him, "We're not!"

Regulus scoffed, but it was Snape who said, "Then why were you late? I thought Darius was dating Regulus."

Sirius turned to her, "You dated _him?_"

"What's wrong with me?" Regulus protested.

"You're a blood traitor," Cecilia said.

" And a Jackass," Sabbath added. "Plus we never went out. I don't like Regulus. We kissed once or twice that was all."

Sirius straightened up, "Kissed? Wait before us?"

"NO. I kissed you last year. Him and I got together last year, during the ball." Sabbath wretched and looked down.

"So you like him better?" Sirius asked.

"No. Of course not. What the fuck you talking about? Me and Regulus are over!" Sabbath asked.

Sirius groaned and rubbed his head. "Whatever, lets just finish and get out I'm starving." Half and hour later Slughorn let them out.

Sabbath ran to the kitchen, Regulus and Sirius tailing. "Fuck off Regulus!" Sabbath yelled. She turned the corner and hit into Tequila Rouge. The girl was reading and totally out of it. She was with another blonde girl who was definently not reading.

"Sorry," Tequila said. "I wasn't looking."

"It's cool," Sabbath said quickly and ran.

Sirius caught her. "What the hell is going on with you and Regulus?"

Regulus came up too, "And what's with you and Sirius?"

Sabbath shoved them off and ran.

**Tequila's Point of Veiw**

It was free period and I ran to Clover. "Hey Clover."

She smiled and waved. "What's up?"

"Hey I wanted to ask you, what the deal with Sirius, Sabbath and Regulus?" I wanted to know what happened.

Clover's smile faded and pulled me over to the bleachers where no one sat. "I'll tell you, but don't tell a soul, and never mention it." She started, "It was last year. Sabbath and Regulus went out for about a week. Then Sabbath breaks it off for no reason. We didn't know why. Then we did. Sirius. She'd always like Sirius. Something about the whole Rebel thing. Plus Sirius was noticabley nicer, cuter, and wicked sweet, better than Reggie. Anyways, Regulus got pissed as a fart and started to, like, stalk Saab. So Saab broke it off with Sirius. Sirius wanted to know why, and Regulus wanted to know if she was still a virgin."

I frowned, "Why?"

"He likes them pure, which was something Saab wasn't. She was still a virgin but she wasn't exactly innocent. But Saab never liked Regulus. She was 'bored'. Plus when someone pissed her off, she'd probable castrate him. She never liked him. It was like blind attraction. So we watched her frolick till she was bored. Mona knew and told us. Mona never liked us but she didn't like Saab and Regulus. So first she ditches Reggie, then goes with Siri. Then she ditches Siri. Now she's a free agent."

"But that story she told in Marin," I thought.

"That was 5th year. She caught pneumonia," Clover said.

I pondered for a moment, "So which one does she like?"

Clover looked odd for a moment, "I have no idea."

After Dinner

Tequila walked past many chattering students and heard some arguments. One voice was very clear. She'd heard it before. It was Sabbath's voice, and Sirius Black's and Regulus'.

"It's not my fault I'm in love with you Sabbath! Why do you like such filth? Tell me!" Regulus pestered. I saw him pulling and poking at her while Sirius leaned on the door frame.

Sabbath growled, frustrated at the situation. "I DO NOT LIKE YOU" she said slowly for him to understand.

Sirius laughed. "I should have known."

"Shut up Sirius!" Regulus shot back.

"Don't call him filth. He's not filth."

"Damned right I'm not!" Sirius turned and walked away. He was walking straight towards Tequila! What would she do? He saw her, suddenly. He smiled and took her by the arm. "From now on I'm dating her."

"Do you even know who she is?" Sabbath snorted. Her voice was annoyed and a bit frightening.

Tequila whispered her name to Sirius, who looked puzzled. "Yeah! Of course! Her name's...Tequila Rouge! Of course!" He acted as if he knew all along.

Tequila couldn't think. All she felt was happiness. So if she dated Sirius she was like a Dangerous Girl. What was even more benefitting was that she got to date Sirius Black! Wouldn't Ruebella be jealous!

* * *

**Ok, I changed the title, but that' s cool. Give me some advice on what to write about. Read and Review please. Thanx!**


	7. Her Saviour

**Thanx to my sad THREE reviews:**

**-Bannachick: Thanx for the good review Sasha.**

**-tomatoyaya: Liz, you kinda sound like my cousin, yeah, I played as Selene for a while on RPG.**

**-Crush.Summer.Pink.:Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 7: Her Saviour**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Sirius's Point of View

I may have been a little too hasty into dating that Rouge girl. After Sabbath, I promised myself no more Dangerous Girls! But I just had to say I'm going out with her. It seems like she's always giggling around me. I wish she'd act herself. I noticed that she uses the same perfume as almost all the Girls use. Lucky.

Her fiery red hair is all wavy and shiny, different from a normal straightner. Her hair is rouge, like her name. Her eyes are green, she seemed like Lily Evans, but rough around the edges. And maybe not so loud. She's so much shorter than me, like Selene's height and she likes to wear shorts. Which are great because she has gorgeous legs. Damn, she fine. Although a bit too shy.

**----Around Midnight----**

I was walking around the grounds, knowning Filch was asleep. I heard some talking and some arguments, so I investigated. I heard so much rustling and girls' voices with another guy. The guy I recognized instantly, Malfoy. The girls were 4 people. One I realized to be Darius, the other was Rouge. I leaned and saw past the bushes I hid behind. Malfoy was behind Narcissa, and next to her was a girl called Rubella or something. She was Rouge's best friend.

"You whore, spending so much time with MY cousin!" Narcissa accused Darius and Rouge. I felt anger surge.

Darius laughed dryly, she was going in for the kill, "Narcissa, he doesn't even see you as a cousin. OH yeah, and before you call anyone a whore, look in the mirror!"

Ruebella struggled to slap her, but Malfoy held her back. "But that's what you are! A WHORE!" Ruebella's hand was freed and she slapped Sabbath hard on the cheek.

"OH god!" I thought, anyone lay a hand on her and their dead. I felt like I wanted to pummel that chick, even if it would break my cardinal rule of not hitting girls.

Rouge's hand was on her mouth, and Ruebella laughed. Though no one else did. Lucius's face was a bit serious and Narcissa's smirk wiped off. Sabbath smiled cruelly. Her hand flew to Ruebella's ebony hair. She grasped a handful and yanked hard. A disgusting rip filled the blind air. The whole left side of her head a basically bald.

Ruebella shrieked and touched her bald head. Narcissa's eyes were wide and she hid behind Lucius.

"Next time you insult someone, bitch, know who you're insulting." She slapped her hard, hitting her to the ground.

Lucius yelled and punched Sabbath. Tequila screamed and helped Sabbath, whose face was bruised.

I walked out a bit angry. Ok I was pissed off to the core. I walked up to Malfoy, who had no time to think and I punched him hard in the face. Then I punched him again. And then again.

Narcissa jumped infront of me and pushed me back, "Sirius! STOP!" she yelled and pushed me. I shoved her easily to the ground and helped up Sabbath.

A silent tear ran down her cheek and, if looks could kill, Lucius would have been cremated by now.

Hope ran out, "I heard screams!" She helped up Sabbath. "Saab what's wrong?" She looked at her face and saw the bruise.

I'm guessing Hope is some how psychic, so she glared 'The Glare', yes, it was the all killing, all melting, all stabbing Glare! I'd seen it before and it was pretty freaky.

**-----Common Room------**

Clover's Point of View

I saw Sabbath walk in with a bruise on her face. "SABBATH!"

After her came Tequila who ran up the stairs and Sirius following after.

Hope came next to me and looked down at her. The room was empty except for us two. Hope always came into the Gryffindor Common Room, and she helped with the homework.

"Clover! Heal her!" Sirius groaned, plopping on the couch. If he didn't just talk I would have thought he was a zombie. He was pale and scared. There were some bruises.

My wand went to her face and the bruise healed. But she was knocked out. She fainted when she fell on the couch. I held her up and carried her to the bed. I knew who'd hit like this. Everyone did. Lucius Malfoy. Except when he knocks out a Dangerous Girl, he dies.

* * *

**A shorter one but I'm thining about if I make Saab knocked out then I can focus on the other Dangerous Girls.**


	8. Eshreemn

**-Thanx to LOTZAstuffINmyHead, I'm trying, homework's kinda in the way though.**

**-Thanx to Mindy06, I'm glad you like Saab and Siri Pairing, it's about to get alot more Soup Opera like. :) First I'm gonna write some other stuff.**

**-Thanx to Bannachick123, I might just give Hope 'The Glare'**

**-Thanx to kitkat007**

**-Thanx to siriusblackk**

**My friend, Hope (see she's real, well actually an RPG character), told me that I needed to stop being so self centered about the whole Saab/Siri/Quila thing. So I'm writing about my cousin Renzer (Also real and also my cousin.) Ceck out this little soapie.**

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 8: Eshreemn**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Days after trying to track down Vizan Wellington. Renzer knew Severus wouldn't be happy. Ever since Sev laid eyes on her, Vizan's been trying to get her back. As the winds howl and whip around her black hair Renz sensed someone near.

_Flashback_

_In a dark forest called Eshreemn, Fenrir Greyback tracked down a girl and boy. Both in black leather and one with silver streaked hair. The man was obviously taller and stronger. He scented them and knew the moon was almost set. He stopped and turned him self into a wolf. His scent was stronger and he gained on them. The girl screamed. _

_"Renzer! Run farther, I'll stop him!" the man yelled to the girl named Renzer, who was too shocked to oppose. She had to be atleast 12. _

_Fenrir pounced onto the boy. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PEICE OF FILTH!" He spat at him. Fenrir didn't care, he just snapped. The boy unsheathed a sword, trying to slice the fast lycan. Fenrir barked a throaghty laugh. He snapped and hit._

_"VIZAN!" Renzer screamed. But the boy named Vizan was still fighting._

_"RUN RENZER!" he yelled, finally slashing the wolf. _

_Renzer climbed up into a tree. She screamed for Vizan to get up. He did eventually. The wolf snapped as he started to climb the tree. The couple climbed higher while fending the beast. As the sun rose._

_Fenrir turned back to himself while growling. He would catch them later. The couple was silent. They leaned on each other. She looked at her lover's bite. "Vizan, you've been bitten by a werewolf."_

_She gasped at the red bloody bite. He smiled. "I will court you as a human and protect you as a wolf." He kissed her silently and held her close. Renzer leaned on his shoulder._

_End!_

Renzer let a tear slip. She was back in the enchanted forest Eshreemn. It was rumored that it was cursed. There was a story to them.

_... The faeries fly the sullen winds on blackened wings, and in the nooks of the branches hide the blackened dust of corpses burned hundreds of years ago._

_They say witches hide, here. Lurking among the shadows in the depth of these woods - waiting for the occasional unwary traveller, so that they can slowly devour those innocent souls, and then hide the yellowed bones in the hollow trunks of the trees._

_Eshreemn - such a lovely place, but nowhere as lovely as it once was. Before the dark fae, before the witches, before the wars that turned the old forest to dust. It's said that the spirit of the forest was made bitter and restless, then, in those ancient times_

The forest was indeed haunted. She lit a candle for the lost dead souls and moved on. She exited the forest hoping to find someone. Everything was frozen until she heard some whining. She moved towards the sound and burst out in laughter.

Hope, as a bobcat. The funny part was that her tounge was stuck to a large icicle. She was trying to pull herself off but I think she gave up. She was just sitting there sadly. Hope looked at me with a sad look, her face fell.

"--kelp--mmmeee--peeaaazzee!" Hope stuttered, he tounge plastered to the frozen peice of ice water. She flailed wildly and insanely as if to beg.

Renzer looked at her and thought out loud, "Should I shave you bald or chain you to the whole icicle?"

Hope glared 'the Glare' that would have melted ice. She yelled, "--MO---MOOOO---MNOOOO!"

"MOW? You want me to mow the hair off?" Renz said, she smiled devlishly and replied, "Ok."

Hope flailed now and kicked Renzer away. "NOOOOOOO!" this sounded like No. So she stopped.

Renzer pulled out her wand and pointed to her tougne. "_Relisio!_" Hope's tounge slid off. Her tougne was blueish and molded in the way that she licked the ice. Laughter bursted from Renzer's mouth. "How the hell did your tongue get stuck?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get a drink..."

_Flashback_

_Hope wandered through the icicle forest. She'd come here to look for some herbs and sight seeing. Why she didn't know. But an icicle was dripping. _

_"And right when I'm thirsty, how convienient." She crawled under the ice and caught the drips. She drank happily. _

_"Maybe if I licked the whole icicle it'll be like eating an ice pop."_

_She went to the side and licked it with full on strenght. But she couldn't get her tongue off. She started to panic. After plopping around for about half an hour the result was useless. _

_END!_

Renzer smiled. "You're such a ditz."

"Yeah, that and I'm a klutz. Why are you here?" Hope asked looking around, while trying to dry herself off. Her bones crackled as she changed back into her human form.

"I was looking for someone. An old friend. I think you remember him. The guy that help Remus with his werewolf control. Sadly though the whole idea failed and here I am. Looking for Vizan." Renzer cut through some branches, waiting for Hope to break the ice.

Hope remembered Vizan. He was about 6'3", Blonde, well built, and a genuine nice guy. "yeah i remember him. Wasn't he bitten by Fenrir Greyback? Like you?"

Renzer shook her head. "I was bitten by Viz. He let me choose. I wanted to. I hated to leave him alone during the full moon. I chose to take full wolf form and I've learned to control it. Which is probably why Remus always hates me for it. He doesnt' have the slightest clue about being a lycan."

"How can you say that!" Shocked, Hope turned around and faced Renzer. Then kept walking along. "I mean, he didn't choose it. What's the difference? You're all the same, and he was a werewolf longer." **A/N I just want to say I changed the idea of werewolves here so go along.**

Renzer shook her head calmly. "A _Lycan_ is someone who was bitten without choice. They are damned. It's just a way of life. Those who want to control it is good, but it will never be fully controled. Like Vizan, Remus, Fenrir, and mostly all the Lycantropes in the world." She stopped by a rock and sat.

"A Werewolf, is some one who chose to be bitten. I am one of them. I _wanted_ to be what I am. They have more control and are less weak around the full moon." Renzer sighed. 'Even though I haven't a clue where Vizan is, I need to find him."

"Wow this is totally different that what you normally talk about." Hope thought for a second and started talking. "When I was a kid, my parents died. I hated it and i hated them for leaving me. But one day I saw this kid on the street begging for money. There I was, in my own house with my half dead uncle. For some reason I wasn't thankful. This kid was begging, yes, but I was taking care of an old constipated man and cleaning, washing, paying, and doing everything. I thought I had it hard."

"Nah. When my parents died, I didn't know who to go to. I ran away with Vizan and lived on my own. I started to get letters for Hogwarts but I refused them. After I was bitten I accepted. Vizan was dying. He'd caught some kind of disease. I was freaked when he told me to leave. But I did. Then years later, in my 5th year I find out he's alive? Figures that he gave Fenrir a chance and he'd been on Fenny's side. Then he told me that he back stabbed Fenrir and left to find me. What was I gonna do? Just leave him? Just leave Hogwarts after I finally found family?" Renzer put her head in her hand.

They kept walking. Almost reaching the outskirts of Eshreem.Eshreem was only a part of the forbidden forest. The Forest ranged on for miles and miles. They saw the hogwarts castle.

"Hey, I never asked, why are you here Hopey?"

"I was looking for some herbs. For Sabbath. She was knocked out and you know how her immune system sucks like a vaccum." Sabbath had been out for a few days with a high fever with the occasional yell in her sleep (Die! ASS! KILL!).

"Yeah. I heard Malfoy hit her. Damn that asshole. He'll pay." Renzer balled up her fist and punched it into her hand like a gangster.

Hope snorted. "I'm sure he already has though. They said that Sirius punched him pretty hard. Although I've been hit by him. He's puny." She looked up at the castle. "Race you to the Great Hall?"

Renzer nodded and they took off.


	9. Living in Hades

**theWeird-Oh please, I don't have that bad of grammar skills.**

**theWrath-Renzy girl, thanx. Check this one out. **

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 9: Living in Hades**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Veronique's Point of View

Hello Blog,

When I first started at Hogwarts my past was one screwed. So here I am sitting next to Sabbath. Atleast this is my turn to look at her. Anyways, I'm here thinking about my past.

At 10 my grandmother was the only royal family member, the daughter of an earl that was a witch. Of course it was kept secret but she had to marry the best of the magickal world. So the end result was a family of 9 children with me as the second the last child, well 8th.

There is Solstice 28, first Hufflepuff. Sols is the best, she's like another parent. Now she takes care of me. She fell in love with a muggle called Artemis Grove, and the moved into Casa Hades and took custody of the kids. But they both wanted a family of their own. Their first son was Alexander. After Alexander the Great.

Valkyrie is 27 and a Gryffindor at heart. Twilight at 27 is a Gryffindor twin to Val. They both ended up being really happy. Val is an Auror and going out with a Prewitt sibling. Twilight is a healer and touring Europe with the something Harpies Quidditch team.

Jezebel sorted into Slytherin, 25, in mid-Scotland with Phillipe Alise. He was some kind of earl and she ran away with him to Scotland, she has a daughter named Sopia. Blair from Ravenclaw 23, and in Australia. She moved there to 'surf' appartently the muggles think she something else. Especially since she doesn't use any magic anymore. Except Blair ran from the house at the age of 18. Richard, 21, roaming Rome with Princess Tara McAdams, home borne Hufflepuff. Tara is also a witch so when they married they were basically 'Belle of ball' material.

Simon, the second and last Slytherin, is 19 and working at the Department of Transportation and Magical Sports. He still keeps in contact with Twilight and works right next to Val. They live in the same builing but different flat. Tabitha is 15, annoying, young, and well, annoying. Being the geek she is she's a Ravenclaw.

My mother and my father were married in a Notre Dame. After having Twilight and Valkyrie my father left. My mother went crazed and started to meet and fool around with other men resulting in Jezebel. He was a french gypsy that passed through the city named Rolloux. My father came back just in time for Blair's birth, the father was also Rolloux. He beat my mother to a pulp (and it is said that he broke 332 pieces of china), and left for London.

My father, Richard was furious of not having sons and two girls that weren't his. Plus they were all witches. When he came back to retrieve his things, my mother was drunk. He helped her into bed, and before he could leave she was so intoxicated he was seduced into bed with her. He stayed for twelve years and ended up with two boys. One named Richard, after himself, and one named Simon.

My mother had me at the last year. She died of brain cancer while she was having me. I knew that my father blamed me for causing mother's death. He left and came back a year later with Tabby. It was said that the last time he left he died by the hand of a murderer. Tabitha was said to be borne of a whore in Toulouse. Sols took care of her, me, Richard, and Simon.

So now I sit here thinking about my screwed up life. Hey Sabbath just woke up! (**Sabbath** ME!)

**What the hell? groggy scary voice**

Hey you're awake! Some what loud

**AHH! Not so loud! Squeaky**

Sorry, So do you remember anything before you hit 104 degrees farenheit?

**Malfoy hitting me, I saw Sirius, Clover, You, Selene, Hope, Renzer and some other people.**

Other people?

**Yeah, an angel?**

Have you been having Absinthe again?

**NO! I saw a guy with wings!**

OH! That was the mummy that had weird TPed arms, go figure!

**Ok, a bit scary. In my dream I was getting chasing James for stealing the Skittles. Then they fell onto a musk ux named Musky. Musky was stuck on an island with a marsupial called Martty. They'd met the Loch Ness and Superheros! They fought alligators!**

Sure...

**No! It was real!**

I'm sure it happened!

**Why won't you believe me?**

You just said that you were chasing James for something called 'Skittles.'

**Skittles are chewy rainbow colored candy with a big white S. OH! and the marsupial got Skittleitis!**

Skit-tle-itis?

**It's the disease of Skittles, where your face turns to different colors with an S on the face, and you have urges to taste the Rainbow.**

Ok, I'm going to stip spending so much time with you. You're a bad influence.

**Really? I'm not a bad influence? I'm hungry.**

And you go off topic.

**That's because I'm deprived of food.**

**  
**Ok, Blog, I'm going to log off, because I'm just scared now...

_VERONIQUE_

-------

"Sabbath, there's something sincerely wrog with you!" Hope said, walking in, scaring the crap out of me.

"Excuse me?" Sabbath asked. "You're calling me WRONG?"

Hope scoffed "When you wake up, you're suppose to call me!"

"She just woke up Hopey!" Veronique laughed and snorted at Hope.

Right after Hope came Clover tripped in with graceful Selene. Then Renzer ran in.

"Bout time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty." Clover pounced on the bed.

"More like ugly," a voice that was more disgusting than a barfing squid. "Although you always look ugly Darius."

Renzer growled, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just to visit my favorite nemesis." He walked closer, close enough to see a bruise. Actually several bruises. I gotta admit, Sirius did good.

Sabbath sat up and glared at Malfoy. "You'll regret that slap buddy. You will. And until then, you won't be safe. Not in your common room, behind Professor Riley, not hiding behind your father. NOT EVEN THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT HIMSELF WOULD HELP YOU!"

She pulled out her wand. Malfoy seemed shooken, but not after his posse entered. Cecilia Reed, Ludicra Spite, Crabbe, Goyle, Armand Zabini, Rosier, Elijah Avery, Wilkes, Regulus Black. They all walked out behind.

"What was it you said?" Avery laughed viciously.

"She said Lucy wouldn't be able to hide behind people." Renzer snarled. She whiped out her wand.

The girls laughed. everybody took out all their wands and they pointed them.

"Lets face it Mr. Malfoy. You can't beat us. All Slytherin house couldn't beat us." Selene scoffed and twirled the wand. I'd never seen her act like that.

"I don't think so. Since your head bitch is down."

I got up and slapped him. Hard. I had pity for the Black Punch, but hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"BITCH!" Cecilia hissed and clawed.

"PUNK!" Clover snapped and sent a spell. Cecilia flew back and and Ludicra tried to pounce. Clover sent another wave.

"Lucius! Did you see what she did?" Winifred Wilkes yelled.

I got up with Selene and pointed out our wands. "You can leave or you can suffer some major damage!"

With that most of them turned, except Lucius, that stubborn ass, who stood in anger.

"Come on! We'll get our payback!" Zabini said. They left and we all cackled in our glory.

"Damn we are vultures!" Renzer laughed and punched her cousin in the arm.

Sabbath frowned, "Yeah, but they'll be back. They want revenge." She looked at Renz''s neck. "When did you get that necklace. Looks like a Slytherin heirloom."

There was a leather necklace with a silver snake that was wrapped around the leather.

"No, I got it from--" She stopped and retraced her steps.

We all inched in. "Where did you get it from?" We all asked.

"Um...it's a secret?" She kissed Sabbath and took off.

We all were about to chase after her when I stopped them.

"I bet it was that guy. Vizan. Who else would it be?"

**----------------------**

**The first part was kinda like a background item. The second was like a blast of bordem. then the last dialouge was wild. I just went nuts. Sorry if some people don't like the way I write!**


	10. Straddling thy Enemy

**wOOt! My 10th chapter! And I dedicate it all to my dearest cousin. Who is in love with Severus. Let me warn you this might be scary and yes, you might fear Renzer for the rest of your life. You may see some words like, deranged, maniacal, crazed, scary. All normal words describing someone likw Renzer.**

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 10: Straddling thy Enemy**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

Renzer's Point of View

Stridding with a nonchalance attitude, Renzer twirled her wand in her hand. She whistled a merry tune, FYI, she's whistling the Fighting Foodons song. "Carefully select your recipe! Pizza will attack is gooey cheese. Power up the fried rice with some peas. Who will win? ITIALIAN OR CHINESE! If anything's left over you can freeze!"

"Arrow!"

Renzer swirved around, a bit giddy from the song. Her ears perked like a wolf scenting it's prey. She turned around looking innocent but seriously deranged. Her eyes curious but murderous. She saw Severus Snape, and her eyes narrowed. "That's SILVER-Arrow to you buddy!"

"Same difference." His wand raised high and mightly. Like he was some king. The arrogance spurting from his very pores. The same arrogance that made her sick.

Renzer spasmed a little. "It's not the same difference." She war cried and pummeled Snape. Forgetting her wand and resorting to KARATEEE!

Snape yelped and looked up. He saw a maniac with lots of hair pounce onto him. Next thing he sees is acrazed woman that was now straddling him on the ground. He snarled and reached for his wand, then realizing it have been catapulted off in the opposite direction. _Damn these empty halls!_

Renzer triumphed and cackled madly. Her arms on her hips (kind of looking like she was riding Snape) and her face looked happy. "OI!"

Snape was about to come up with some witty comeback when she said Oi. He stopped and looked up at her with an eyebrow arched. "Well I--wait...oi?"

"Yes, Oi, Do you have a problem with that?" She pointed down at him, her eyes in a wierd twitching movement. "Is my Oi not to your liking? Is it too saucey?"

Now you must remember that these two are still on the ground. Snape is lying on his back, while Renzer is straddling him by the hip. And this is all in the middle of a hallway.

"Your Oi IS too saucy!" A smirk curled onto Snape's lips. "Although you sitting on me like this is extremely attractive." All he wanted was to get her off. "I mean...you...riding me..."

Renzer's face twisted and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She looked down. "Are you getting...dare I say it...Excited?"

Snape took the moment and twirled her over. Her body flailing, but definently under him. Now he was the sitter and she was the sittee! He laughed, although he rarely did, and got up. "So oblivious. A werewolf like you, oblivious to my thoughts and my intelligence. Did you really think I'd be excited...by you?" He twirled and went for his wand.

Getting up, Renzer looked dazed. Then she caught her balance and ran. Yelling, "HIIYAAA!" she jumped on Snape from the back, and once again, rode him. "GIDDYUP!" she yelled, piggy backing him. She had a breif image of her, riding a horse with Snape's face, and her hands with the reigns.

Snape was caught off guard. _Who knew she'd have such quick reflexes_. He tried to claw at his deep enemy. His anger surging while he tried to remember the last time a girl pummeled her and yelled at her like this. _This is a different scene compared to everyone avoiding me. And she is fairly smart, not to mention smells good. Like Pine or lem...sweet salsa! I'm thinking about that witch. And I think their good thoughts. No! I cannot like such a hybrid birthed werewolf. It makes me sick._

"OH VENGENCE IS SWEET!" Renzer laughed. She pulled his hair, which wasn't greasy at all. _Hmm...perhaps it's just gel he uses. I mean it looks... By the spark of the ancients! I have to stop thinking about him._ "Now, take it back!"

Trying to get back his hair, Severus struggled to breath, "Take--what---back!" He gasped. His hands flying wildly, hitting the amazon woman on his back, while trying not to fall.

"That I was oblivious. Take it back! I know more potions, more spells, I'm better at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I look better!" She spat at him, trying not to laugh at the scenario at hand.

"NEVER!" Snape hissed. _By the idiocracy of Potter, this girl packs a punch. _He finnally grabbed her arm and twisted hard. This seemed to have no effect. He knew what to do. Opening his mouth he bit. Hard.

Renzer yelped and let go. "OW! Jeez, every heard of a dentist?"

For a minute, Severus seemed oblivious. "No...a den--tist?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

They both faced each other, gasping, angry, on the verge of madness.

Snape straightened his collar and cape. He looked at her and sneered. "If you say so Miss. Silver-Arrow. But if you say you are better than me at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, I will challange you to a contest of wits." He turned his heel, and walked off. "Potions Chamber, 8 Tomorrow night!"

Renzer did not chase after him. _What would this strange little boy plan?_

**The Next Night 8:15 Potions Chamber**

_Where is she?_ Snape asked himself. _Would she be late? What am I thinking, Renzer. Like she would remember this. She's probably thinking I'm crazy. _He paced around the room, back and forth. His heart ached. "Why is this feeling I feel." Sighing to himself, Snape turned for the door, he'd hoped to see that crazy amazon girl again.

He stopped and took a deep breath. His hand touched the cold brass doorknob. As he reached the door he opened it. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Renzer, with her robes on and...some glitter. Had she...dressed up for this? Did she put on make up? _Five bucks says it was Darius. _She looked furious, "Don't say a word! I'm never late! This was a one time thing!"

Snape smiled a bit and turned to follow her. Her hair moved smoothly as she looked at the sight. _So she didn't forget._ He'd planned everything. A cauldron on each table with tons of potions supplies.

"Ok so, what are we doing?" Renzer clapped her hands together and rolled up her sleeves. "Reviving the dead? Whatever it is, I'll beat you." She thought about what her stupid cousin had said when she said she had plans.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I have plans. Sorry I can't play Twister." I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd been planning this night since the moment Severus left. GOD I'M CaLLING HIM SEVERUS! _

_Sabbath's eyes grew big, and she smiled wickedly. Her eyebrow raised cockily, "Plans? With who? A boy?"_

_I rolled my eyes. She was like an annoying mother who wouldn't leave until she got the latest 'juice' on my guy problems. "Well...that would be non of your business."_

_Sabbath looked at my clothes and scoffed. "No that's not what you go to a boy looking like." She pulled out some box and then came at me. "Here."_

_I fought. Flailed. But it didn't work. She just kept on comming at me. 10 minutes later, I looked at myself. I looked good. I mean it was the truth, I looked fine. But I didn't look like me. "Ok, I seriously have to go! I'll be late!" And I took off with her yelling. 'I want to hear all the info when you get back!', so 'Mom-like'. _

**FLASHBACK**

Severus walked up and smirked. "No. A special potion. I looked it up. The idiotic Ministry has always been trying to find a potion that dials down the effects of Lycantropy." He looked at the ingredients as if calling roll. "We are here to find that potion. Using Wolfsbane. Do you think you can do that? The time limit is 2 hours. We'll figure out the result next full moon." He started to measure ingredients.

_So he wants me, a werewolf, to make a potion that I've been trying to make my whole life? Peice of cake._ Renzer sneered and said, "Well, if you say so." She started to pull out her usual items, feeling right at home. The wolfsbane within reach and her energy high.

After two hours of working, two bubbling cauldrons, two students, and alot of used potion materials Snape and Renzer stopped. They capped the potions and cooled them. The tempurature was high in the room and Renzer had already taken off her robes. She was only in a white blouse and her school skirt. Her tie was loose and she would have looked like a 'mongrel' as Selene would say.

Renzer streched and went to sit. She yawned and looked around. The wax was dripping from the candles, and the light was glistening. Her eyes shimmered like deep pools of ebony. She caught her reflection in the cauldron, still looking like she did when she left. _"You have this wierd thing. You never change. Not even after double Potions or a full day of DADA, Flying, Herbology, and Divination," said Sabbath._

Snape went after her. "Well, Renzer, I guess the result will be determined next week." He smirked and then turned to leave. _All that working. I hope she didn't realize the times I looked at her for a smile. Ahh! Of all the brainless Gryffindors! Why am I thinking like this? Ok calm down Severus. It's just those hormones talking._

All he wanted to do was turn and grab her. He didn't know what he would do after that. But just so he could hold her. His sleeves were pulled back down now and the buttons were unbuttoned. His body sweaty. Running his hand through his hair, feeling a bit like Potter. His face had been heated the whole time. His hand shaking. Wanting to have cold water poured down his body...or pants.

Pulling back her feathery hair, Renzer's face grew hot as each second passed. So many feelings ran through her. Guilt of not telling Sabbath that she was going out with Snape. Fear that someone would find her. Hormones of wanting more than just a hate/hate relationship with Snape. "Wait." She stood up to face him.

At that point they both seemed to a glance at each other at the same moment. Little did they know Sabbath was at the head of the hallway. Walking to the bottom of it, towards the Potions dungeon. No knowing about any of the night and only comming to get some potions equipment. Unaware of this they looked at each other. She walked towards him, once reaching him, not really sure what to do. And somewhere

Renzer studied the face infront of her with interest. Her hand was shaky as she rose it to touch his face. Smooth but rough. Perfect but distinguished. Dark but kind. Her hands ran through his hair. Soft but tangled. Sleek but dry. Jet black. Her heart pounding so loud it was the only thing she could hear. Probably the only thing he could hear too. She had a weak attempt at trying to pull him in.

Severus was shocked by the touch. Her hand was tender and silky. Her face like porcelain. Deep colorful eyes peircing into his. Shattering his hopes of leaving the dungeon without feeling like she had taken his heart and soul. His hands were frozen cold, his breath jagged. They reached out to her waist, he silently hoped that she didn't feel the clammy hands. He moved in willingly. The space between her and him getting smaller, the intamancy growing. His hands moved up her back, feeling the ridges of her bra, and to mid back.

So close. So hot. The air getting shorter. The breaths just as short, burdening her. The atmosphere tense. The ozone heavy.

So close... So close now... Their lips millimeters apart. Blocking out all life. All sound. All sight. Just scent. Touch. Taste. Breathing in each others life. Touching so softly that---

The sudden sound of boots, so familiar that it could only be one person. Sabbath. She was only a few feet away from the door. The sudden flash of movement. Snape took off. His body quick. Going through the other door. Leaving Renzer standing there trying to catch her breath, ragged and uneven.

The door slammed open. "What the hell is this? Marijuana? I mean--- RENZER?" Sabbath's blank face towards her cousin's hot face, and cold hands. "Didn't you have a hot date?" She looked at the potions. "Oh god, Renz. Stop with this crusade. I know you want to cure yourself. I know you don't want to hurt people. I know you want to find Vizan. Renzer for once in your life forget about these things."

Her hand moved onto Renzer's cheek. Her face changed. "Wait. Somethings different. There are two cauldrons. You aren't here alone." Her face softened. "Ok. I know. You don't want to talk about it." She grabbed a potion item and took off. Her distant boots running off, her voice singing through the halls. Renzer exhaled.

Some one chuckled in the corner. Renzer turned. Severus. This time she wasn't clammy. She wasn't nervous.

Severus's face changed and he opened his mouth to talk, "Well I guess that----"

Renzer ran him. Not hesitating this time. Wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him. Her tougne intruding his mouth. He agreed so easily and wrapped his arms on her waist. Kissing her back. harder. Rougher. Wilder. Taming the monster that wanted more with her. Her eyes looked deep into his. Her hands moved from the back of her back, up to his shoulders and down to his chest. She looked up at him. Smiling.

"Severus."

His placed a finger on his mouth. Silencing her. And for that moment, nothing mattered. Not the ideals of the world. Not the morality of humankind. Not the Gryffindors. Not the Slytherins. Not God. Not anyone.

At that moment everything was theirs.

**---------------------------------**

**So sweet! Think not? Read and Review sporty fans!**


	11. Tequila Shots On The Sabbath

**Sorry for the long wait! This one's not that great but none the less good. I like this one's flashback the most, the word Kiss is repeated alot!**

**Dangerously Marauding: Part 11: Tequila Shots on the Sabbath**

**:Alternative Points of View From Time to Time:**

"OLE!" Sabbath Darius cheered. She was finally out of the damned Hospital Wing, skipping. She was free. Dancing and tangoing with her friends. "I'm free! I'm free!" Jumping out of the bed, she had gotten dressed and was celebrating in the hall, going to the Common Room. Madame Promfrey had told her that she would still feel weak and some what exhasted, so she shouldn't over exert herself.

"She's free! She's free!" everyone chimed in, everyone as in the Dangerous Girls and Remus. They turned a corner, where alot people were looking at them as if she was mad. They all danced and crowded around Sabbath.

"How's it feel to be free?" Remus asked, his arm around Clover. Their faces close and red, both were cold but unreasonably warm.

Sabbath said the password to the common room. "Well, I spent all this time with Madame Promfrey, I went periodically SANE and then I had to eat disgusting food." She stuck out her tougne and made a fake barf noise and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Everything was so terrible."

"Winer!" Hope said, hitting her friend on the back of the head lightly, then cackling madly like she was drunk. They all walked with a drunken air.

Sabbath sneered. "Bull." She looked at them and asked, "While I was in the Hospital Wing I thought of a question. Have you ever had that brief moment you thought you were going to die?" She looked at them, thinking she was going to die the next time she hit 106 degrees. She'd been knocked out for days and sweat like a pig. Sabbath had been taken care by her sister, whom she did not remember seeing. However she did dream some odd dreams. Mostly colorful or somewhat scary.

Everyone nodded. Remus looked up, fear in his eyes, "Every time I see you," Remus laughed, but backed away from Sabbath a bit.

"Ha Ha, that's hilarious." Sabbath said sarcastically, then looked around. "Where's James and Sirius? They really hate me that much that they won't come and see me?" She hesitantly laughed. She never had a chance to thank Sirius for his save.

Everyone's face turned sour. "Well James is with Lily, they made up. But Sirius...he's with..." Hope's voice hesitated, and Sabbath knew something was wrong. Normally she'd never hesitate and when she did, something was wrong. She did not meet Sabbath's eyes and looked around as if the paintings were age old mysterys.

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing the answer, "He's with some other chick." Sabbath's heart ached a bit. "I'm cool with that. He's not my slave, or anyone that needs to stay by me. It's not like we're dating." The words fell out a bit fast and sharply spoken.

Clover's face hardend and burst out, "NOT JUST ANY CHICK! THAT TRAITOR TEQUILA ROUGE!" She clutched Sabbath, eyes wide and teeth bared. Sabbath's cheeks felt hot, she hated that girl now. The reason wasn't clear but she didn't like her. That was that.

"Clover Raider!" Selene exclaimed. "She's not a traitor!" Selene was about the most polite person in the world.

"Oh yeah? Is that why she's befriending Ruebella? The same girl that Sabbath ripped the hair out of?" Clover spat at Selene, who hid behind Veronique and looked at Clover in some fear.

Veronique glared at Clover. "That's it, too far. James would kill you for what you just did, yelling at Selene."

"YOU YELLED AT SELENE!" James shrieked, shocking everyone. He came up behind Clover and glared maniacally, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! PMS?"

"James! Don't talk to her like that." Lily came from behind him and wacked him on the head. "She has freedome of speech, deal." A smile lit across Lily's face and she looked at Sabbath, "Can't believe your back! Everything was so quiet. Plus we all know the problem when Sabbath's not around." She looked at everyone and spoke, "Sirius goes wild." She ignored James's cries of protest. "He's been so..."

"Ass like," Clover bursted out and hit James on the head for glaring at her.

"Impolite!" Selene exclaimed. Looking at the door. "Oh dear, I got to go. Ravenclaw party at five!"

"DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!" James yelled at her, very seriously. Then getting hit by a paper wad from Selene. "I'm serious!"

Hope followed after her. "See ya! Glad to have you back Sabbath!" She ran out the door, not before slamming into someone. "What the fu---" Her eyes darkened. "Well if it isn't Sirius Black and Tequila Rouge. How nice of you to drop by!"

"Hey Hope!" Tequila chimed smiling at a pissed off Hope, who scoffed and shoved Sirius. "What's her problem?" Sirius's arm was around Tequila, giving her wet kisses. They walked over both giggling and smooching.

Veronique got up way to quick and looked at them in the eye. She shoved Tequila off Sirius angrily and frowned angrily. "You know what? You may be able to come in here with that...THING. She isn't welcome. Not in our sight, and no where near us." She smiled wickedly and looked at Tequila. "Plus we don't like bitches."

"Funny. I could have sworn you were one," Sirius fought back. Stepping foreward, he looked at them. "Who made you gods? What made you want to hurt Quila? Wasn't it you that wanted her as a Vulture. Plus if she's a bitch, you're all whores and prostitutes. Plus you're all rude, mean, evil, self centered, egotistical, and you think you are Gods among men!" He looked at Sabbath. "Especially you, putting thoughts like that into their head. Telling them they can do whatever the fuck they want just because they have special abilities!" He jabbed a finger at Sabbath while talking.

This was like a slap in the face and made Sabbath surprised. Until now she hadn't spoken a word, and this accusation made her angry.

"JAMES" Lily slapped James on the arm hardly. "Say something to Sirius! Sirius Black, how dare you! Sabbath is always so kind and sweet to us. Plus she's always helping us. How can you say that?" Lily pointed at Sirius's face. She glared at him angrily.

James rubbed his arm and looked down. He didn't know what to say, should he follow Lily or Sirius. He looked down guiltily and opened his mouth, "I...Well...Sirius...he...it's just that..."

Sabbath got up, she opened her mouth to speak, "James, you don't need to do that. It's fine. If that is what Mr. Black feels of me then I can see I'm not wanted. No need to trouble yourselves." She walked towards the door, on the way, she tripped on the trail of Tequila's cloak. Clutching to an armrest she breath hevily with pain. She coughed harshly and got back up. She heard alot of shuffling of people wanting to help her up, she didn't bother to look. Knowing well enough not to look back on them. Her steps quickened with her broom in her hand, she got on, tears slipping.

**Dark Horse Bar in Duff Town**

Sabbath landed on the ground near the Dark Horse. The Bar was largely popular and had a horse on the sign. There were alot of people in the place and it was cloaked in a blanket of darkness, with clusters of people murmuring something inaudible. She walked in and ordered a round of Firewhiskey. She sat down and looked across the bar. There was a cloaked figure who's face was towards her.

"What did my brother do now?" the figure asked.

Sabbath was taken aback. "What!" she looked closer. "Regulus?"

Sure enough the hood fell and Regulus's young figure, with a chiseled chin and high set cheekbones. He smiled at her and tipped his glass of dark liquid. "I heard Malfoy knocked you out for a few weeks, must have sucked to lie in bed for a week or two. Plus now you have my dear old brother with that twig of a girl with no chest, now that's a change. I always thought he loved you, I guess I was wrong." He reached over and wiped off her tears.

Sabbath looked up at Regulus, she opened her mouth to talk, while moving Regulus's hand way, "Sirius never loved me, he was too much in love with himself." She looked over the bar and stared into the distance. "He always told me that the only person one could trust was the only person they knew best." She looked over and smiled. "Plus I didn't get knocked out for that many days. Anyways lets put the past behind me. Why are you here?"

At this Reggie's face changed to a dark thought, "Father owled me. He told me that it was almost time for my...initiation. He said that the Dark Lord is recruiting, and that I am needed for the new war. Oh Sabbath, I hate to go, I don't want to. You know how much I hate this stupid war."

Shaking her head she looked into his eyes, "Really Regulus, do you think your father will listen? Plus he thinks of you as his perfect good son. Don't dissapoint him. Although I would be glad to see the old geezer dead than in the street, it is hard to pass him and not feel the urge to look better than one lookes, he is like that. Regulus if you think that your path would go anywhere other than towards the Dark Lord, change it. But don't look to me for advice."

He looked at her with much dedication and deep respect, "You should counsel people more. As for me, I am far beyond saving." He peered at her and moved closer as if to kiss her. But at this Sabbath backed away defensively with not a word. Regulus looked down and held in his bit of anger. _She never liked you! If I want to impress father, I'll do the most I can. Starting with dear Miss. Darius._ Facing her again he smiled, "Come, lets have a drink."

After many shots of tequila...ironically... Sabbath's face was flushed red. Her voice slurred and she had gotten strangely nearer to Regulus. She had her arm draped across his shoulders and smiled. "Reggie, babbbeee, I'mmm gooooing to t--t--tell you a sssssecrett! Okaaayy?" Jabbing her finger in his face. "Do...do...do you want to knoww?"

Regulus, who had not been as drunk nodded, completely aware of what he was planning to do. He was going to steal a kiss from her, and make her fall in love. That was the only way to do things. "Tell me."

She got very close, her breath smelled of alcohal and plaque. "I love Sirius. I do. Even though he'll never love me, I'll love him forever. Did you know?" She backed up a bit and took a drink. "I love him. Forever and always." She smiled serenely and was oblivious to Regulus's dark face. He looked down angrily and decided on something that was influenced partly by his anger for his Father and the tequila. He pulled Sabbath up and paid the bill. Taking her onto his broom outside he held her in his arms. Rising up, they flew towards Hogwarts. Sabbath was in his arms humming a song so sweet and melancholy. The cold air hit her cold face, and she felt so weak. She did not know it was Regulus who's arms she was in. The scent was like Sirius but different.

**Gryffindor Common Room. Few minutes after Regulus and Sabbath left.**

Selene and Veronique argued flawlessly with Sirius about how he should go search for Sabbath. When really James, Clover, Hope and Remus were out there. Lily stood and yelled at Sirius as well, scorning him for calling her bad words.

"Because of your ignorance you have lost Sabbath," Lily spat at him angrily and pointed at the door. "She hit 106 degrees last week and now she's out in cold Winter weather, she'll die!"

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "You know what Lily!" He glared at her. "She was the one who wanted to go out there I didn't force her."

Selene looked at him with pure hatred. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She walked closer, and looekdat him angrily, "It was that whore that made her leave. Ever since you dated her you've been such a freak."

"Don't talk to me about being a freak when you are one." He shoved her away so hard she fell. Veronique flared.

"No James'll kill you." She was so angry she slapped him hard. The slap echoed and Tequila stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You've changed from the brilliant, sweet, loving guy I've known since I was a kid, to some brat who thinks your better. I'm sick of you. You were arrogant before, but you've gotten worse." She walked over to Tequila and pulled her over hard that she winced. "And she hasn't helped. So now, you take this little rag doll and go find the one person who has ever thought you were worth anything. Because Sabbath was and probably is the only one who would die for you and would die if you died." She pushed Tequila to the ground and did not look at them. Walking with Selene, they went into the dorms.

Sirius held Tequila and looked at her. "Sirius, she's right. Sabbath couldn't talk about anything besides you when we were together. Maybe we should go find her."

He gazed at her and told her to go to bed, "I'll go find her."

Little did he know that she was with Regulus and something tragic would happen. Because the search party was already too late. Although they did find Sabbath's broom they didn't find her. The bar owner told them that she was drunk and a Mr. Black had taken her home. They thought Sirius had flown ahead and taken her home so they relaxed. So they flew back slowly and without a rush, when they got back they discovered the truth.

**Slytherin Dorm**

Regulus looked down at an unconcious Sabbath. He touched her cheek lightly and took off her cloak. It was soaked from the night air and she was shivering. Snape still had not come back and he didn't expect him back. The others were out. They were alone. Smiling at the body of beauty infront of him, he kissed her flaming hot head lightly. "You'll be mine, so no one can have you."

His hands reached for her sweat and rain soaked body. Unbuttoning her blouse slowly, breathing in the soft scent of peach flower. Her body had slight bruises, and her tummy was flat with a little buldge at the bottom. His hands immeadiatly raced up her cold body and to the hard wire of her brassiere.

Sabbath breathed heavily under the weight of Regulus's body. His hands touched her in a way that made her skin bubble like poison touched her. She hated it. She was so weak her arms felt they were held down by 32 pounds. She screamed HELP! in her mind, wanting more than anything for him to get off. A tear slipped down from her eye, it ran from her eyes to her neck. Regulus kissed her fiercly that she could only bite his lip.

The bite from Sabbath was so sharp and quick, reflexes made Regulus slap her hard across the face. She held her breath and just looked at him with angry dark eyes. Across her face was a red mark, a piece of her face began to swell. Regulus had already pulled off the easily pulled off skirt. I was soaked and heavy, underneath were white panties. Across them was, 'Sirius was Here! And he Brought Cheetos!' written in his handwriting. About to pull those off as well Snape walked in.

Snape had just finished talking with Renzer about advanced physics and gummy bears when he entered his dorm with a happy tune. He saw Regulus on top of a girl. The strong scent of Vodka and Tequila was fresh. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, until he was hit with a strong power of thought. _Snape! Help---it's me---sabbath--_ and the thought was gone. He looked over at the bed.

Regulus was going to kiss the girl. It **was** Sabbath Darius. She was so helpless. It was then that he realized what was happening. Whiping out his wand he yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!" Regulus looked up before flying back unconcious. Snape walked closer to Sabbath. Her clothes were torn and her eyes were tear filled. Her face had a huge welt then was red and hot.

Grabbing his own cloak he covered her and pulled her up. Walking to the door he almost tripped. Looking down he saw really high stillettos that were black with white diamonds. _Take them...plea-please. Sirius---he---he gave them to me!_ She was so exhausted from the night and her whole body was trembling. Severus groaned and bent down to get them.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Everyone was in the common room. Hope and Clover, reading and twitching their legs. Selene holding James's arm, biting her nails, with Lily's head in James's lap. Sirius was in a dark corner looking into nowhere. Remus was doing rapid homework like a mad man. Tequila was at the bottom of the stairs. Only Veronique and the Blair Twins were out. Valkyrie Blair and Twilight were the best people when you wanted to search for people.

The door/portrait opened. Severus was there with the Twins and Nique trailing behind. Severus placed her on the couch much to James's shock. he just stood with a shocked face, eyes wide and mouth open. "When I got to the Slythering Dorm. I saw Regulus. He was...she was...her clothes...ripped...alcohal." He hesitated with these words and just pulled a quilt over her.

Sirius got up quickly at the new of this. "Regulus?" He walked out of the shadow, his hair ruined and his eyes red. "He...what did he do?" His hand touched her face softly, but was slapped off by Twilight.

Snape looked up angrily, "HE TRIED TO RAPE HER YOU LUNATIC!" he shouted at him, his arms wild and waving. Pulling out a silvery substance in a vial. "This is what happened." Pouring it into a dish, he saw the scene over again. Everyone looked in.

Starting with Sabbath in the bar, drinking. Regulus taking her back. Then...some actions. Lily held onto James, who was shocked and had his hand clenched in a fist. Clover and Hope were wide eyed and their mouths were open wide, next to Remus who's face was pale. Selene looked away and buried her face into Veronique, who closed her eyes angrily and looked up. Sirius was the only one who showed no emotion. You could hear the voices.

_"Reggie, babbbeee, I'mmm gooooing to t--t--tell you a sssssecrett! Okaaayy? Do...do...do you want to knoww?"_

_"Tell me."_

_"I love Sirius. I do. Even though he'll never love me, I'll love him forever. Did you know? I love him. Forever and always." _

Everyone looked at Sirius, only one person spoke and in anger. "I'm going to kill you!" Veronique yelled and puched Sirius hard. He was so shocked, but his face remained the same. Blank. Empty. He just walked over to Sabbath and touched her head softly. Sabbath started to thrash. Her voice moaned out words.

"Please! Regulus! Stop! Help! Please! Pleas...please..." Then her voice faded and she stopped. Sirius just stroked her forehead, making her more comfortable. He sat on the armrest looking down. Everyone seemed to notice

Selene clearned her throaght, and spoke to Severus, "Is this all that happened? Nothing...that would...disgrace Sabbath?" Everyone knew what she meant, and looked away as if busy. "I mean, they didn't have...sex? Did they? Saab's a virgin."

"Well, as far as I see they were just..." he coughed and seem to struggle getting out the next words. "...getting started. But I could take her to a doctor and check it---"

"No, she isn't," A voice crackled through the tense air. "Sabbath isn't a virgin. Not anymore." Sirius looked up, his eyes deep with memories.

Everyone turned around. James spoke first, "I don't even know you anymore Sirius. Are you saying that brother of yours did this?" Suddenly the room was in an uproar.

"Not my brother." He breathed out the words, while staring down at Sabbath, "Me." Everyone was quiet, they looked at him.

"WHAT?" they all yelled and exclaimed.

He looked up a bit shocked at the noise. "Yeah." Looking down as if in deep thought. "It was last summer. We just turned 16. We were at my parent's summer house. The one with a lake across. That day we decided to go out on the boat, and go for a dip. I remember looking at her like she was a goddess. "

"All that hair down, with her back facing me and she looked across the lake. After the swim, she flipped the boat over trying to get back in. The sun was so hot we stayed under the watery boat for a long time. She was so beautiful. She still is."

**FLASHBACK**

Sabbath and Sirius ran into the summer home laughing and clutching each other. They were both soaking wet and they jumped onto the couch. Sirius laid on cushions while Sabbath sat between his legs and laid on his chest. "I can't believe that guy poured old fish water all over us! He was yelling at us like a mad man, he can't take a compliment."

"Well you did throw a rubber pencil at him, and a compliment is something nice, saying, 'Gee, the color of you hair sure looks normal. Surprised you don't dye it.' That's impolite, but that's what so great about you." Sirius laughed, "I can't believe you pushed me into the water!" He reached for her hand and kissed it. "You look great in the water. All hair, like a halo, killing me and suffocating me."

Sabbath laughed and climbed to face him. Her tummy on his abs and her face below his chin. His hands grabbed her and pulled her up higher to face him. She kissed him softly, the kiss turning passionate. The friction of the jeans rubbed together roughly and quick. Sirius's hands went down her teeshirt and his hands were at the bottom, pushing it up, lifting it above her head.

Sabbath moved back and looked at him in the eyes. "Are we?" she asked a question that had haunted them for a while. "Are we ready?" Her knees were straddled across his waist as she looked down, her damp hair pulled into a braid and then undone.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her and smiled, "I am, if you are?" To be honest, they were always so close to...being ready. There was always a distraction. They'd asked each other these question over and over. This made Saab smile and pulled off her own t-shirt. She unbuttoned his blouse and kissed each time she saw more flesh. Looking up, her eyes ringed with kohl gave a smoldering stare, and smiled wickedly.

With the shirt pulled off, Sirius felt his pants getting tighter. Pulling her into a kiss, so deep and passionate. Their fingers laced as his tougne flickered around and played with hers. She pulled off her jeans, flinging them to the ground as he kissed her down her neck. His hands roamed her body, caressing it softly, making her moan. Heat radiated off their bodies as the passion of each other consumed each other.

Sirius chuckled softly while holding their bodies together with pressure, the warmth and sweat of their bodies. Leaning to one side, Sabbath fell to the inside as they faced each other. Her brassiere unclipped quickly as did the jeans of Sirius. In a moment everything was slow and simple. They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were finally ready. Pulling down the quilt from the couch. As the final clothing fell, Sirius came closer. Saab's breath was raspy and she leaned into him.

With a sharp and quick pain she gasped. Her maidenhood penetrated as she moaned loudly. She pressed herself into his chest, as their movements becamse quicker. The space between them was gone as the movements became slicker and the moisture was heavy in the air. Moaning loudly she kiss him and her breath was raspy. Finally with a strong thrust, they held each other. Saab held him tightly, and her head rested on him.

They laid there sleeping and kissing each other in their warmth. Sweat filled their bodies, and the strong aroma of love was everywhere. "I love you Sirius." He smiled. He seemed to have remembered something and looked throught his jeans. Pulling out a chain with silver tarnished bells.

"It was my grandmother's. Her wedding gift, the bells ring out evil ring in kindness." He smiled then, "Well it might ring out your personality." Saab looked at Sirius and laughed. She took the necklace and felt it jingle. Sirius put it on, and smiled. "Just like my granny. With or without her wrinkles."

Saab smiled and kissed him. "God, you have great abs, and your...its...I...nevermind." She leaned back into the comfortable couch forever marked by them. "I never thought my first time would be so...different. I always thought it would be on the back of a car in a quickie."

Sirius laughed. "You're so stupid. I'll never stop loving kissing you, never stop loving touching you, never stop loving looking at you. And never stop loving you."

**FLASHBACK**

"So you had sex with her, why did you break up?" Selene asked softly. "Saab isn't that bad, is she?"

Sirius held Sabbath's hand and looked up. He chuckled softly, "Her drinking. Saab was an alcoholic at a a young age. That plus her attitude makes a rude Saab. But I loved her. One night she came to my flat with Uncle Alfie and almost destroyed our flat, and she almost revieled magic. I couldn't hurt her, but I couldn't date her." He looked at her neck. "She never took off Nanny's necklace. I'll always have a place in my heart for her. After that night we left, and I left my house."

Everyone was silent for once, after hearing Sirius's story. Only Severus spoke, but quietly. "We better get her into bed. Let her relax, Twilight knows the ingredients. Brew and drink." He carried her to her bed and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This one was a really weird one. The adult material is a bit trashy, but hey it wasn't that bad. I liked the story between them and might do a flashback thing like with the Sirius Moments. Read and Review!**


	12. Damn These Sinuses

**A/N: Hi everyone, I am Renzer, the cousin of Sabbath. And truly I am her cousin in real life, call me Jane. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am currently writing the second part to it. Just to clear things up, yes I know CD's did not exist back then. I don't care. It's in the story, added for a humorous effect. Just so this is also clear, Severus and Renzer have been study buddies, going on in school dates and so forth. Hmmm, have I missed anything? Yes, I have. **

**This story was edited by Sasha, and a friend of mine Bridgette. Thank you both VERY MUCH! **

**I also want to thank my cousin for letting me write this chapter. Thanks, Therese.**

**Now on to the story. Enjoy.**

**Dangerously Marauding 12: Dang These Sinuses**

Severus Snape, a lanky boy with a sickly look to him, sat in Potions class. _Why! Why! Why do they teach these idiotic things that I already know? _He glanced down the rows to see Potter looking like the fool he was. A hand fidgeted at his tie and a quill was in his mouth. His eyes squinted at the board as if it would melt with his laser eyes. _You can keep piercing the board with those two mouse eyes, but it will never work, considering you're brainless either way. _Severus sneered at his own thought. His ebony eyes scanned the room, and Severus's gaze settled upon the other members of the Marauders. _Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. _Severus paused in his thought and resumed. _Who looks like an insane maniac, scribbling down everything the professor says and not understanding a word of it. _Severus looked at the row behind them, and saw the Dangerous Girls. _Darius, Raider, Silks, and Silver-Arrow._ He stopped, and sat up a bit as if to impress her. Severus continued staring at Renzer. He remembered the time when he called her Arrow in the empty hallway. Her snappish remark made him smirk a tad bit, "THAT'S SILVER-ARROW TO YOU BUDDY!" That day was a very interesting day indeed.

The thought of her made him a bit sick. He was not sick of her, but of the disgusting perfume she wore. _I didn't take her for a perfume kind of girl. I wonder who chose it for her._ Even while he was entertaining this thought, a darker one presented itself in the back of his mind. A dark thought that was both unforgivable and dangerous. No, not sex, that was too major. For all he knew she already lost her...flower. _Oh, for God sakes Severus, say virginity! _But that second thought lingered.

_Should I ask her out on a date?_

Severus hadn't been on a date since he was five years old, and that was only a play date with a fat dolt named Gus Gus. The date was more of a tea party. In fact, Gus Gus actually wore a dress. Severus remembered it perfectly, that overweight boy wearing a pink frilly dress. Severus would never forget it, even if he wanted to. It was also on that particular day that Gus Gus "came out," proclaiming to the whole pureblood community that he was gay. Severus shuddered slightly at the thought. T_hank the heavens he did not try to feel me up. _He grasped the table, his hand reaching for a small glass vial as he thought about a way to ask Renzer on a date.

**End Of Class**

A ton of books weighed Renzer down as she walked down rows of tables, and she had started to sniffle. _Damned allergy season! _Renzer grabbed her book bag, slowly and weakly putting in her books. S_OOO HEAVY! Come on, suck it up Renzy. SUCK IT UP!_ She wanted to argue with herself, but there were already enough people staring at her like she was crazy. _Well...you are crazy._

"SHUT UP!" Renzer yelled at...herself. She probably would have had some showdown with herself if Professor Slughorn had not glanced up.

"Excuse me, Miss. Silver-Arrow?" He looked a bit shocked at the sudden outburst of impoliteness.

Renzer rolled her eyes and hesitated to answer. "Well...it's like this. I...argue with myself from time to time." She still faced the confused crowd. "It's a long story."

People around the room giggled and snorted. In the back of the room Severus chuckled to himself. He was surprised she argued with herself. _I thought I was the only one that did it. Guess not._ He finished writing out his invitation, rolling up the piece of parchment into and stuffing it into the vial. He picked up the little glass trinket wondering how the heck he would get it to her.

"Oh." Professor Slughorn was at a loss of words. After a while, he finally waved his hand. "Well, you're dismissed."

Renzer picked up her book bag. _Unbelievable moronic pompous balding old geyser. The ancient lump should have been fired centuries ago._ Grumbling about the evil professor, Renzer didn't hear the glass vial fly from behind her. At any other moment, she would have caught it, but complaining left her unguarded. She felt something clink...hard...against her head. Renzer's whole body whirled around and her lower jaw dropped opened with her teeth slightly bared. Her head and mouth twitched insanely, and her eyes scanned the room wildly.

Severus was not to be seen. Why? He was hiding under the table. _Why am I doing this? Be a man, Severus._ Despite his thoughts, nothing happened. He remained under the table, silently praying he wouldn't catch her attention. He did not want to know the consequences if she did find him. Meanwhile, he had to endure being bunched up in a little ball, barely breathing with a chair in his face while weird objects jabbed into him. _Is this what they mean by 'love hurts'?_

Renzer walked over, stopping right in front of Severus's desk and examining where the vial came from. "Who the heck threw that thing at me?" she hissed. Lifting the cork, she pulled out the paper and tried to read the hurried scrawl, not knowing that Sabbath and Sirius were sneaking up on her.

_Miss Arrow, would you like to go out on a date with me on Sunday night?_

_When? 7:00 O'clock_

_Where? On the bridge, crossing the river._

_Who? Me and You_

_Why? You'll find out soon enough_

_R.S.V.P.? No need._

_(This is a little thing I do when I'm bored. I apologize about the bad handwriting. I was in a rush.) (I'll let you fix that so it's not redundant.)_

"Wow, that's bad handwriting," Sabbath said, freaking the heck out of Renzer. "Who wrote that?"

"Me and You? How cheesy," Sirius snickered and his hand grabbed the note.

Severus grumbled. _Now she has Darius and Black reading my personal note to her. Damn those two fools._

Renzer laughed. "I know who he is! Wait...that would mean he was the one that threw that blasted vial at me!" She clutched the vial, smashing it on the ground. "MAZEL TOV!" This seemed to cause a good number of people to stare at her. "What?"

Sirius frowned. "Wait, I know whose handwriting this is! It's...Sni-"

"ROOKUVA!" Renzer yelled, dancing merrily while silently praying for two things. One, no one would know who the mystery man is, and two, for the damned sinuses to clear up so she wouldn't be forced to realize things like a normal person. _I want my senses back. Then when people sneak up on me, I'll know._ Sirius and Sabbath just stared at her with a look of content, because they were already used to the way she acted. Sirius growled softly, for he did not get to say what he wanted. Sabbath rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

Renzer picked up her bag and looked around. _I wonder where he is._ Then she ran down the stairs as she chased after her cousin.

_Damn that moronic Sirius Black. Thankfully Renzer is bright._ Severus pushed out the chair. _Oh crap on toast!_ He was stuck. That was that. He tried desperately to get out, and his back was starting to kill him. Finally he rolled out from under the desk. He moaned. Severus cracked his back painfully and began the process of stretching every muscle in his body. He looked around, but there was no one in the classroom. Slughorn was gone too! _Please don't let me be locked in here!_ He ran to the door and pulled at it wildly. Locked. The teachers had special locks that couldn't be broken, so Alohamora wouldn't work. Severus soon found himself on the verge of madness and maybe tears. First, he had hit Renzer in the head with his glass vial. Then he had been mocked by Black and Darius, and after that he'd been stuck under the desk. And now this, Severus was locked in the potions dungeon. _How do I get out? _He glanced around the room again and saw another door on the other side of the class. Severus ran toward it and yanked at it. The door opened kindly to him, and he walked in. The room was Slughorn's private quarters. He heard some noises and followed them. _Don't open it! _His conscience was blaring at him, practically screaming, 'DO NOT GO IN!'

He ignored his mind and opened the wooden door.

Severus yelped in fear at what he saw. Slughorn was taking a shower. The curtains were drawn but it was definitely him. The lumpy figure was singing, but when the door opened he stopped.

"WHO'S THERE?" Slughorn blared, his head poked out of the curtains. He wore a pink shower cap covered with little blue flowers, and he held in his hand a back scratcher. This had obviously been his microphone. Severus ducked behind the semi-opened door and was dying with laughter. The professor was delirious and began to wrap a towel around his barrel of a body. Severus stifled his laughter as best as he could and straightened up a little. He peeked out of the side of the door and saw the professor again, and Severus had to laugh. Professor Slughorn whipped around, his fluffy towel acted like a small cape, and saw a black haired boy. His eyes widened into the size of golf balls and his face turned a bright red. Severus did not know what to do when he looked around desperately for another door. Then there it was, right next to the shower. Without thinking twice, Severus came out from behind the door and shot towards the other one like a speeding bullet. All Severus could hear was loud barks of anger yelling, "DETENTION! DEEEEETEEEEENNNNTIIIOOONNNNN!"

Severus ran and ran, he forgot that his book bag was in the classroom still. _Screw it, I will get it tomorrow. _He did not stop until he was completely winded. At that point Severus was heaving, lungs begging for air. It was almost a godsend when he saw the door to the Slytherin Common Room. _God, that was close. Sort of exhilarating too. Need to exercise more often though. _Severus said the password and was admitted into the room. He walked over to a huge chair, plopped down into it, and sighed with relief.

**Sunday Morning**

It was a beautiful Sunday, the morning of the Third Passover of the year. In the girls' dormitory of the Slytherin common room, a young girl woke up to the sound of yelling.

"RENZER!" Sabbath barked, pouncing onto her cousin's silky bed and showering her cousin in kisses. "MORNING!"

Renzer blindly slapped at her cousin in a weird combination of ways. "GET OFF, YOU PSYCHOTIC BAT WOMAN!" Renzer was not much of a touchy feely kind of person, sometimes she could handle it, but the things Sabbath were doing now. That was just WAYYY over the borderline. In fact, she fell off the cliff.

"SAAAB! JESUS! GET OFFF!" Renzer bolted off the bed with a crazed look plastered on her face.

Sabbath was a bit taken back by her cousin's outburst. "I shower you with greetings and kindness while you shower me in spit. News not weather." She wiped her face with the comforter and smiled. "Besides I'm here because you have a date tonight."

Renzer smiled sarcastically and glared at her cousin, "Who the hell said I had a date tonight? I never _agreed _to that note." She secretly wanted to slap herself, because she knew she wanted to go out with Severus; oh, that would be the best night ever. Her heart beat quickened a little, but Renzer blocked the thoughts as quickly as they were produced.

Sabbath was kicked out of Renzer's head but not before she heard, _I secretly wanted to..._ She smiled and reached for her wand. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Right at the moment that Renzer was going to ram her foot into Sabbath's side because her cousin would not get out of her beautiful Slytherin-colored satin-sheets-covered bed, Renzer was cursed. Her whole body went rigid and she could not move. She glared daggers at her cousin. _I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! _This time, Renzer wanted Saab to read her mind.

Sabbath smiled gleefully and pushed her cousin over. "Ok, now some mascara, eye shadow, blush, lip-gloss, oo! Perfume!" She pulled out her makeup bag and started to put things on her cousin that would have killed her had she not been paralyzed. First, Sabbath used a light bronze shimmering eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, tons of concealer, and blush, followed by lip gloss.

"Now sit up!" Sabbath forced her cousin to stand up while she did her hair. "I think curls would do." She pointed her wand, and slightly wavy curls materialized throughout Renzer's hair. She looked so pretty. "Now, a dress. I think you're big enough to decide." Sabbath waved her wand and the spell wore off.

Renzer felt an instant release on her body and she began to regain mobility in her arms and legs. That was the worst five minutes of torture anyone could put her through. Renzer grabbed her fluffy down pillow and whacked Saab upside the head with it. There was a loud OOMPH as the pillow connected with Saab's forehead. "HA!" Renzer pushed herself off the bed and dashed out the door in her flaming wiener dog pajama pants and an oversized Slytherin shirt. She ran through the common room and locked herself in the bathroom. Renzer pulled out her wand and muttered the most powerful cleansing spell she knew, swirling the wand all around her. The seventh year was engulfed in a swirl of EXTREMELY HOT steam. When the steam finally cleared, Renzer glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. _Well, at least half of it is gone, and I do not look like a porcelain doll anymore. And how the hell did she muster enough of this spell to keep this make-up on?_ At this point in time, Renzer was quite furious and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. She still had nine more hours before she met her charming dark prince. Renzer looked into the mirror and smiled. _I do look nice. My hair will never curl, yet this relaxed look looks fine. _Renzer heard the door creak and turned on her heel so fast she fell into a heap on the cold stone floor.

"HA! You tried to get it off. As if!" Sabbath was in a pretty yellow sun dress with her hair pulled back in a braid. She sat on the toilet and looked at her cousin. "Are you ever going to tell me who asked you out? Sirius won't tell me! He keeps on saying, 'Traitor. I can't believe she likes him!' I wanna know who he is!" When Sabbath said that Renzer had a slightly puzzled expression on her face and thought in her mind. _Traitor? Why is he calling me a traitor, I am in the same house with him. Wait, is it because Severus is their mortal enemy and I can't mingle with their "adversary"? _Renzer bit her lip out of frustration, _Screw it, I will do as I please._ Renzer looked over her shoulder and saw that Sabbath was quite comfortable on her "royal throne." Renzer sniggered at the thought of it.

Sabbath reached for the toilet paper and blew her nose. "I think your flu is contagious. My nose is all clogged up." She glared at her cousin while blowing her nose. "Wait, why are you on the floor?"

Renzer put her hands behind her head and lied back down, moving herself into a comfortable position and glancing up at her cousin. "You look good today Saab," Renzer commented, and winked at her. Renzer peered back at the ceiling and began her part of the conversation, "Yes, I did try to get the makeup off. You made me look like a drag queen." Renzer thought a little more. "Okay, semi- drag queen."

Sabbath looked at Renzer and glared, "I know how to apply makeup, and I AM GOOD AT IT!" Sabbath waved her hand in matter-o-factly way, with an arrogant smile. "You're just jealous."

Renzer stood, wadded up a paper towel, and chucked it at her cousin. Her cousin was a triple-breed, but her reflexes were also a quite slow. Sabbath dodged it just in time, nearly missing the walls of the restroom. Renzer snickered to herself and said in a 'whatever, I will tell you when I want' voice, "I am not going to tell you who I'm going out on a date with. Or maybe I will, but you MUST promise me that you will not kill me. Soooo...meet at the lake in an hour. Oh, and sorry about the sickness. Something in the air. I can't smell right. I MEAN..." Renzer got hysterical, "I COULDN'T EVEN SMELL YOU COMING!" The last part sounded totally wrong as it echoed off the walls.

Sabbath eyed her cousin as if she was crazy, but everyone already knew that. She hopped off the toilet seat and walked over to Renzer, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "Merlin's finger! Chill it, woman." Saab flicked at a fly buzzing around her head. "I know. My senses are a bit screwy too, I think it might be some virus or something. Not sure what though." Sabbath let go of her cousin's shoulder, turned on her heel, and walked toward the door. Before she reached the door she said over her shoulder, "One hour. You have to tell me." Then she pushed the door open and was out of the room.

Renzer stared at the closed door and sighed, _what am I doing? Severus is a year younger than I am, but he has the intellect of a thirty year old, and well, I think that is it. Still immature; all boys are. But age does not matter. Of course it does not matter. I would be a damn right idiot if I thought it did. Grr, this feeling and this young man. He draws me to him like a black hole. Crap. I have got to stop this. I like him, I really do, but…. oh fudge it. _Renzer made a fist and slammed it into the hard black marble counter, making a dull sound that echoed throughout the bathroom. She took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror, smiled, and walked back to the common room.

**Somewhere In Hogwarts**

Severus was already awake and strolling the empty hallways. He began to whistle the song he remembered Renzer whistling during their little "straddling" encounter. He began to sing the song soon after. "Fighting foodons, stewed or brewed or even chewed, fighting foodons, it's rude food with attitude." A voice stirred Severus from his singing and it nearly made him jump out of his school robes.

"Food with attitude? Hmmm, interesting."

Severus whipped around and scanned the walls quickly before settling on a figure with a semi-long silver beard and the robes of a teacher. It was Professor Dumbledore. Severus looked up into blue eyes that twinkled merrily with the morning sun. _Damn that old man's ever-twinkling eyes. _When Severus spoke, it sounded monotone and bored. "Professor Dumbledore, how are you today?"

The professor replied with a soft-spoken voice, "I am fine, Mister Snape, just fine and dandy. How is Potions going?"

Severus grumbled lightly, "It is going well."

"I am glad. Have a nice day." Dumbledore walked off in the opposite direction and if Severus' ears were working correctly, he could have sworn he heard Dumbledore whistling the same tune.

The hallway Severus walked seemed deserted except for two fumbling figures in the shadows. One was taller and broader than the other. Most likely a girl and boy getting a feel before class. _Oh my Philosopher's urinal. They can not even wait until after school is over, oh no, mister twiggy wants to ejaculate now. _Severus ignored it and walked on when a fresh thought popped into his mind. _That kiss in the dungeons, Severus. Do you remember that? Of course I do, but that was after school. It does not matter, because it was still in private, no one there, just the two of you. Shut up! No, you enjoyed it. I am a teenager! Of course I enjoyed the kiss! Then stop being a hypocrite. _Severus let out a grumble and then a small smile. The kiss with Renzer was, to put it in the least, ravishing. The way she made him feel was heavenly compacted in a hell ball. Severus wished that tonight would bring another kiss if she accepted. His little fantasy was cut short when he heard footsteps along with his own.

Severus kept walking forward until he saw them. Potter and Black. When the two saw Severus, they stopped in their tracks. Severus froze, his fists clenched. Potter's hand was in his robes, obviously clutching his wand. Black gripped Potter's shoulder, the knuckles turning white from the pressure. Sirius whispered into James' ear, only loud enough for him to hear, "Do not do anything. Remember what he did. He helped Sabbath." James did not make any movement as to agree or disagree with him. Severus was rooted to the spot and he had no intention to duel, yet if the need arose he would be ready. The three sixteen year olds semi-glared at each other, and time held still. A tension was in the air that could strangle a human without ever grasping the neck. Severus looked at Black's knuckles, the veins underneath his skin seeming like they were about to pop. Potter did not even seem to notice the claw like grip Black bestowed upon him.

A group of Ravenclaw girls walked down the hallway, and murmurs of "how odd, shouldn't they be dueling" and "glad they haven't killed each other yet" were heard amidst their general conversation. The three young men did seem quite odd in the hallway, standing like living statues. Sirius Black was the first to break the silence, "Err..." It was not an A effort. "Snape...uhh…" For the first time ever, the handsome, drool worthy boy, Sirius, was at a loss for words. Severus stared blankly, his face unreadable, but his thoughts swimming with anticipation. _God, do not hex me. Please leave me alone. I have a date tonight, and I would like to be able to attend it. Leave me alone. Please. _Potter gained his speech back and answered for the three of them, "Snape, what he means is thanks. And we will be on our way now." James Potter elbowed Sirius in the stomach. "Let me go!" Black let him go and grimaced, and then the pair walked stiffly away from Severus who also walked rigidly away from them, a slight twitch in his step. When the two disappeared, Severus finally breathed. "Holy crap on a banana. Wow." A small bead of sweat trickled down his temple and Severus wiped it away. His stomach growled softly.

He wanted to go to the Great Hall, but he did not want to "mingle" with the population of Hogwarts. He decided to go to the library instead. Severus entered the familiar place and was greeted with the scent of aged parchment and books. He picked a chair in the corner, taking out his Potions book and scribbling notes here and there. As he wrote, he thought, _where the hell am I going to take her? I don't even know whether she accepted or not. True, we have been studying together a lot, but this is way different. This is outside of Hogwarts boundaries and we will be alone in the wizarding community._ Severus clenched his jaw,_ but if she did accept, surely she will. Where the hell are we going to go? Surely not a place in Hogsmeade. A different wizarding village. But which one? I hate this, I am more intelligent than this, and I hate being inferior to something as simple as this. _Severus lightly slammed his fist on the aged wooden table, and he furrowed his brow in concentration, taking no notice of the two Dangerous Girls a table away from him, Hope and Clover. Severus practically ripped a hole in his foot-long writing parchment roll because he was so angered that he could not choose a damned restaurant. His temper got the better of him and Severus clenched his teeth and threw the parchment onto the table, he then let out a muffled yell and knocked his ink bottle onto the floor. Hope and Clover looked up from their work and made a face followed by a small giggle hidden behind their soft features.

Hope whispered to Clover, "Wow, that Snape has a temper. No wonder he has no girlfriend." They twittered out loud and talked more about Snape. Severus whipped his head around and glared at the two, _damn you both for your insolence. _He waved his hand in the air and the parchment rolled up, the ink bottle capped itself, and the two items along with the book went into his bag. Severus picked his book bag up and strode out of the library, but he was not done yet. He had his hand on his wand and as he passed Hope's and Clover's table, he muttered a powerful jinx that erased all of the essays that the two had been working on. The corners of Severus's lips twitched into a crooked smile and he walked out of the library and on to the Slytherin Common Room. A couple of minutes later, two very angry yells could be heard throughout Hogwarts, most likely originating from the library.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Severus' laughter could be heard a mile away, and anyone describing it would say it resembled a mad man locked away in a padded cell. The curling of his lip made him look like a rabid wolf, and the clenching and unclenching of his fist made him look like an axe murderer. To put it in short, Severus was crazed, inwardly gloating about his little "hex". He made his way up to his dormitory and set his books on his neatly-made bed. Severus ran his hands through his hair and cringed, "Damn, I am acting like that Potter scum." He quickly untangled his hands from his hair and in doing so fell on top of his bed. Severus grumbled slightly and sat upright. N_ow, where to take Miss Arrow tonight? _He took out his wand and muttered a small spell. A silvery serpent about a foot long protruded from his wand tip. The snake resembled that of a mini patronus. Severus looked at the snake and said in a low whisper, "Miss Arrow." Her name was laced with a silky touch. "Will you accept my offer? Or have you rejected it? Affectionately yours, Snape."

His lower body trembled as he felt a vague sensation in his groin. D_amn that woman for this. _A small smile touched the corners of his lips in the most unusual way. Severus tapped the small serpent and said, "Find Renzer Silver-Arrow, give her the message and return to me." The words sounded like hissing, but of course it was not Parseltongue. Only the great dark lords knew the language. He was not one of them.

Severus stared as the silvery animal slithered out of the door in search for Renzer. _What is her real name? Unless that is her name._ He pondered on the concept for awhile and then lay down on his bed, his feet crossed in front of him, his head resting on his folded hands behind his head. Severus' eyelids drooped down and his hands slowly began to unravel as his head hit the pillow. One of his hands began to snake its way down his body and into the waistband of his pants. A low moan was uttered from his lips and his member was already aroused. His hand clasped around the length of his shaft and gave it an instinctive squeeze. _Tonight..._ Severus saw her image in his mind and he concentrated on her until there was a distraction from the common room.

A loud crash was heard and Severus' quickly withdrew his hand and made his erection go down equally as quick. If a person were to praise him on something, it would be his control. Maybe not mentally, but physically. Severus was tamed. Swear words could be heard by the lanky black-haired boy, and he was having a good time, too. In fact, it was great. Severus sneered, walking to the door and looking out. It was Lucius. He had just upturned a large wooden table and spell books had crashed to the floor with deep thumping noises. Severus rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. "Lucius, what in the hell are you doing?" His voice was saturated with irritation and a small hit of venom trickled at the edges of his words. Lucius's hair was as blonde as ever, his nose stuck up a little higher every day, his eyes grayer than a tombstone, and his air as putrid as a skunk's behind. His arrogance was riding a high wave today.

Lucius whipped around with his teeth slightly bared, hands clenched on the edge of the over turned table, and released a growl of anger. His complexion was slightly red from his fury. Lucius spoke through clenched teeth, bits of spittle flying out of his mouth. "That whore of a woman!" His eyes seemed bloodshot, and his back was as rigid as a washboard. "She dares defy me?" Lucius became outraged. "ME! Lucius Malfoy!"

Severus looked at him with a blank expression and his lips curled down on one end. Clearly he had been through this before. As Lucius let go of the table, he began to pace around the common room, luckily they were the only ones in there, or else there would have been a massacre. "ME! I can not believe her!" Lucius yelled at a chair. Severus took two steps forward with his hands folded behind his back. He spoke in an oily voice, that was almost as oily as his hair. "Lucius, my friend, calm down."

The platinum blonde haired boy turned around and fixed Severus with a malicious glare. "Don't use that 'know-it-all' tone with me, _greaseball._"

Severus arched a brow, "There is no need for name-calling, overgrown barbie." The insult slid out of his mouth as if it were the tongue of a snake tasting the air. Lucius' back stiffened and his grip tightened. A person never called Lucius something without visiting the hospital wing ever, yet Snape was the only teenager brave enough to insult Lucius. A small growl was let out from the lips of Malfoy, Severus merely smirked.

Severus gestured to a black leather chair, "Sit." It was straight-forward statement. Ignore it and be hexed, simple as that. Lucius chose to listen to it and sat down in the chair. His back slouched and his chin barely touched his chest. A person could hear defeated grumbling from Lucius. Severus sat down in the chair opposite of him and they began to talk.

The problem was of course, Narcissa. The fifth year girl was the only one brave enough to defy a Malfoy. She had courage and she was brave, should have been in Gryffindor but was somehow placed in Slytherin, perhaps her bloodline but there is no real evidence. The young woman was stunningly beautiful, her long hair of white gold, her lips were like the spring roses glistening from the morning dew, and her eyes were of a light cerulean, like the gentle waves of the shoreline ocean. There seemed to be many secrets behind those eyes, just waiting to burst forth. Her clothing attire clung to her curve like that of a pianist caressing the keys, producing deep sensasual notes. A feminine goddess, if anything short of an angel. She was the girl of Lucius' dreams and she was the one thing he could not possess. For her beauty countered with her fiery personality, a wild stallion that refused to be broken. That was Narcissa Black, the one true thing that Lucius could not have. This made him madder than a raging bull seeing red.

For the first time in many years, Lucius looked up at Severus with a pleading stare. "Why? Why Severus? Why can't I have her? I admire her, I am infatuated with her. I think of her day and night, she is in my skin. Crawling, eating and nibbling. DAMN IT! She is feasting on my nerves and every raw emotion that surges up within me!" He buried his head into his hands and sighed heavily. Severus did not say a word because he felt the exact same way towards Renzer. But he had the feelings returned. At least that is what he thought. _Where is that damned snake? _Severus wanted to see Renzer now, he wanted to hold her close to him. He wanted to feel her warmth seep through the fabric of his robes and touch his skin ever so gently. The subtle brush of her lips against his sent small tremors throughout his body. Oh how he wanted to take Renzer and show her what a fantasy truly was. His mind was snapped out of his dream when Lucius let out another yell. "SEVERUS! HELP ME!"

Severus yelled back with equal force, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"I WANT YOU TO HELP ME!"

"WELL, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP WITH YOUR LOVE TROUBLES?" A light pink color touched Severus' complexion, and the boy was trying to hold in his anger.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND!" Lucius seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"DAMN IT! I AM!" Secretly in the back of his mind Severus thought, _at least _you_ think I am._

"THEN ACT LIKE ONE YOU..."

"GO ON SAY IT!"

"F..ff..f..."

Severus mocked Lucius' own words, "F..fff, you sound like a child who can not say there own pet Fluffy's name."

Lucius regained his speech and exploded with a reading of six on the Richter scale. "YOU FUCKER! SOME FRIEND!"

The black haired boy's back tensed up and his body twitched, "Cleanse your mouth out with some soap." His voice was low and oily, murderous yet calm, the voice of a serial killer. Severus plunged his hand into his robes and before he could withdraw his wand, Lucius was on top of him. Severus was ready to land a punch in dear Lucius' porclein face when a burly looking seventh year strolled into the common room. He glanced at them with a look that spelled, 'How immature,' and walked on. Lucius trembled slightly and got off of Severus, and offered a hand to help him up. Severus brushed it aside and got up. Lucius apologized and held his hand out. Severus glanced at him with his lip slightly curled, and grasped Lucius' hand. The grip was firm and forgiveness was giving. Raging hormones of two teenage boys. Lucius walked around Severus and sat down on a couch, "What should I do?"

Severus looked at him with a small scowl on his face, "You are so ignorant, do not pester Narcissa, let time be your matchmaker." He began to walk away then looked over his shoulder at Lucius. The boy looked so sad and defeated, people would have thought he were bi-polar. Angry, sad, love-sick, to sad, than to angry, now back to sad. _Emo, wow, really emo. But I guess I could help him out a little bit. _Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with clear liquid inside. He held it out to Lucius, who accepted it eagerly. Severus inclined his head to the side, "I suppose you know what it is."

Lucius smiled, "Veritserum."

"Glad you know something in that brain of yours."

Lucius snapped back a quick remark, "Shut up."

"Very unoriginal."

"More original than you."

Severus scoffed, "Well if you don't want it, I will take it back."

Lucius clutched the small vial to his breast as a small child would with a bag of candy, "No. Thank you very much Severus, this will answer a lot of questions."

"Very well, if you have not further "problems", I will be on my way." Severus turned on his heel and walked out of the common room, and to his dormitory. It was already past noon, and there was still no answer. Severus was becoming a tad bit worried and he thought brewing a potion would make him feel better. He took out his cauldron and began to measure his ingredients. It was not until a half an hour later that he finally received his answer.

**At The Lake**

Renzer stared out the window and admired the new spring, everything seemed to be perfect. The weather was at a perfect temperature, and everything just made you happy. The flowers were blooming and a slight breeze took to knocking playfully at the tree tops. The clock was ticking and she knew that she had to tell soon tell Sabbath who her date was. There had been a lot of commotion down in the common room and finally it had subsided. Renzer had peeked out of her door and saw that it was Lucius and Severus having an argument. The seventh year girl watched as the two young males fought it out, apparently it was because of Narcissa. _Yeah, good luck with that Lucius, she is the toughest woman I know. _Renzer watched and she was in awe, as well as frightened. Lucius had a temper, but it was nothing compared to Severus's. Severus had been quite calm throughout the whole thing up until that point. She had never seen that side of Severus and she hoped she would not have to see it again. True, she had seen him with his temper, she started half of it. But this was beyond what she saw. The man was intelligent, humorous, and kind when a person least suspects it. But this side of him, Renzer was intimidated and scared. After the two stopped yelling and the odd little scuffle on the floor, Renzer saw Severus give Lucius a small vial. There appeared to be no liquid within it and Renzer used her senses to hear what the two said. She found out that was Veritserum, and it was to be used on Narcissa. _Uh-oh, maybe I should warn her. Nah, let her take a sip. _Renzer grinned evilly and saw Severus walk back to his room.

She looked at a clock on the wall and cursed quietly, she had ten minutes to get to the lake or else she would be victim to her cousin's rage. _No, do not want that to happen. No way._ Renzer grabbed a light jacket and dashed down the stairs, she failed to notice the silvery snake lying on her bed. The snake had no choice but to follow Renzer and follow her it did. Renzer made it to the giant tree by the lake in record time, under three minutes. Her breath came out in short gasps and she swore silently. _You're a werewolf and you pant like that, damn aren't you out of shape. Aww bite me. Fine I will! _At that moment Renzer bit herself and an agonized yell escaped her lips. "I DID'T MEAN IT!" Thank the gods there was no one there, for Renzer would have gone to St. Mungo's for sure. At that moment a silvery object caught her eye. It was coming at her at an alarmingly fast rate. The thing stopped at her boots and started to curl around her ankle, it was a small serpent.

Renzer grabbed it by the body and it instantly unraveled to reveal a message, but the message read aloud by itself. The voice that reached her ears sent a trembling quake throughout her bodice.

_Miss Arrow, Will you accept my offer? Or have you rejected it? Affectionately yours, Snape._

The message disappeared and Renzer quirked a brow and let out a small laugh. "Affectionately yours? Wow, I never knew." Renzer took out her own wand and produced her own little messenger, a wolf, and wrote on a piece of spare parchment, "Of course I will go, Truly and Inevitably Yours, Renzer." She rolled it up and put it into the wolf's mouth. Renzer kneeled down next to the wolf and stroked its silvery fur, it felt like silk beneath her fingers. Her voice sounded soft and childlike, "I want you to give this to Severus, as fast as possible. Run like the wind my little canine." She gestured toward Hogwarts and the wolf yelped joyfully. It turned around and bounded away with lightning speed.

Renzer watched it run away and just at that moment, a brief glance, and Renzer saw her cousin walking down the small hill from Hogwarts. Sabbath looked like a small child again with her yellow dress, and the braid of hair that trailed down her back. Her countenance was a soft glow, complimented by the happily shining sun. Renzer waved at Sabbath and she returned the gesture with a smile.

Renzer said in a loud voice, "Hey Saab."

There was no need to spoil a perfectly fine day and Renzer would try her best to deliver her message in the least murderous way. Sabbath sat down cross-legged on the grass and was joined by Renzer. Sabbath's voice rang with a confident tone, "Wassup?" Pretty good considering two weeks okay she had a fever that spiked to one-hundred and six degrees. Thank the gods her brain did not fry. At that temperature, a person could have gone into a coma, but Sabbath was not an ordinary being. Neither was Renzer.

Sabbath took off her sandals and put them aside. She walked over to the lake, and sat down next to the shore, putting her feet into the cool water. Renzer walked over and just sat next to Saab, she was not going to get her feet wet. She twirled her thumbs and hummed a song. Sabbath looked over and arched a brow, "Heeelllooo? Earth to were-were!"

Renzer reared her head back an inconsiderable amount and snorted, "Were-were? Heh."

She grabbed her cousin into a bear hug and ruffled her hair, "Am I am wittle teddy weddy now?"

Renzer laughed as her cousin grumbled with annoyance and Renzer let her go. Sabbath pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, her messy hair untangled itself and formed back in to the immaculate braid she wore before. She looked at Renzer and sighed, "And you're suppose to be a seventh year." Sabbath scoffed humorlessly.

Renzer glanced at her, "Yes, I am a seventh year."

"Then act like one."

"How can I when I am in love."

"Love?" Sabbath said sarcastically, "You do not know what love is."

"Do too!"

"Doo doo."

"Did you go yet?"

Sabbath whirled around, "What?"

Renzer smirked, "Did you go doo doo?"

Her cousin crossed her arms, "That is none of your business."

"Yes, it is, I am your cousin."

"So."

Renzer let out a small howl and plopped down onto the grass, laying on her back with her hands behind her head. "I guess I have to tell you." Sabbath eyed her and Renzer carried on. "I will tell you who I am going out with tonight, the one that I love." Sabbath shook her head. Renzer did not stop, "I am going to go on a date with a man that loves potions." Sabbath made circles in the water with her feet, the anticipation was killing her. Renzer paused. "A man that is not all that popular." Renzer's heart pounded mercilessly in her chest, threatening to break through her ribcage. The very thought of him brought an adrenaline rush to her veins. "I...i..."

Sabbath turned to her side and whacked her cousin on the leg, "For crying out loud!"

Renzer grimaced, "ALRIGHT!"

She got up into a sitting position and held her cousin's gaze, "I am going out with Severus Snape."

Renzer breathed out his name as if it were the cue to annihilate the earth. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her cousin had an eternal blank stare plastered on her face. Her mouth was opened slightly in surprise and she just stared at Renzer.

Renzer was in the least big scared. She did not know what to say except for, "Uhh, Saab?" There was no answer, "Saab." Still no answer, Renzer waved her hands in front of her cousin's face, no response. She clapped her hands, still nothing. Renzer raised her hands to Sabbath's ears and snapped them simultaneously. But there was still no reaction from her beloved cousin. Renzer scratched her head and sighed. _I am going strangle anyone who looks my way. _Renzer looked up into the sky and got up, Sabbath did not move her gaze. Her face was still the same. The shock seemed to have scarred her for life. Renzer began to dance, she danced to a techno beat and wanted to get a response. But there was nothing, she transfigured her body parts, thinking it would make her laugh, still nothing. Renzer was desperate. She thought of something that would awake her cousin from this comatose state. She went onto one knee and whispered into Sabbath's ear, "Sirius is looking for you." Renzer thought that would do it, but obviously not even the name of Sirius Black could stir Sabbath out of this one. Renzer did not know what was going on, it was only a date. She checked her watch and it was already three o'clock. She had four more hours before she had to meet Severus. _What to do? What the hell can I do? _

Renzer had no choice but to sit down next to Sabbath and stay with her until she came out of her stupor. She sat there for ten minutes, before her eyelids felt heavy and drifted down to cover her eyes. Suddenly an unsuspected blow fell on her head. Renzer's eyes snapped open and her jaw fell open, her cousin had "awakened". Her face was anything but happy. Anger and amazement were etched in harsh lines on Sabbath's delicate face. Her hand was raised and two fingers were pointed out, with that she whacked Renzer on the head again. Renzer instinctively raised her hand to protect her head and yelled back, "Are you bloody mad?"

Sabbath was breathing hard, "ME? You are the one that is mad! Going out with _him_."

Renzer held up her hands, "Hey, he saved your life."

Sabbath seemed to reconsider for a minute, "Yeah, he did. But still. Why him?"

"Because I told you already, I love the guy."

"You sure this isn't just a fling?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But you're older than him."

"Only by a couple of months."

Sabbath and her cousin were two stubborn beings, if it did not stop, this "argument" would have lasted the whole night, maybe even until the next day. Sabbath had no choice but to let Renzer go with Severus. Since that is what Renzer truly wanted. "Fine, I will respect your decision, but if he does something funny I will be on him like bloodhounds on a hot trail."

Renzer smiled happily, "Thank you," and they hooked arms and started to walk back up the small hill.

**6:00/Slytherin Dormitory**

The Slytherin Common Room was desolate, there was no one there, and the only thing that was the least bit merry in there was the fire. There was really no use for the dancing flames, since it was the beginning of spring, not the middle of winter. However, the warmth was always welcomed in the dark room. Renzer walked in and headed for the girl's dormitory, but then a little curiosity sparked her to head to the boy's dorm. She climbed the aged stairs and turned the brass door knob, what she saw took her breath away. There was Severus Snape on his bed, not jerking off or having sex, but worse, singing. Not just any song though, a boy band song. A song by N' sync, Bye, Bye, Bye. His hair was slicked back with a considerable amount of water, and he wore no robes, nothing except for his black school pants. Severus was shirtless and Renzer smiled lovingly at the sight. _Oh god, I am going to have an orgasm. This is just too much. His hair, mmm, his hair. And that bod. Who knew under those robes was that._ Severus' whole figure was made of muscle , not like big linebackers, but a lean muscle, like that of a sprinter. The paleness did not seem to surprise Renzer all that much, the man was pale all over.

When he saw Renzer at the door Severus nearly fainted. His whole body went limp and he fell to the floor. Renzer stood in the doorway with an arched brow. "Severus?" His body made no movement, "Hello?" _Oh my god, not again, first Sabbath now you! _Renzer walked over and kneeled down beside his body. His skin was cool to the touch, and she propped him up. His back rested on the side of his bed. His chin touched his chest and his hair was coming loose, loose strands framed his angular face. Renzer caressed his cheek with a soft and loving touch. Her other hand rested on his thigh, did she dare go for more? Her body wanted to, but her mind held her in place. _Just wait. Wait until tonight._ Renzer squeezed his thigh and moved her hand up a little more, her face moved in closer to his. The "microphone" he used was clutched in his hand, his wand. Renzer grinned and then placed a small kiss upon his lips. She reached into her robes and felt a plastic bag, she took it out and colorful candies in the shape of bears were in the bag. A memory hit her.

**\\Flasback/**

_Renzer was in library, sitting next to Severus, holding hands under the table. (They had been study buddies for a month and they were practically girlfriend and boyfriend, yet there was always that missing piece.) A large muggle book lay open on the dark mahogany table, A Glimpse of Quantum Physics. Renzer looked at Severus and grinned, she pulled out a bag and set in on the table. Severus looked at it with a puzzled expression, "What is that?" _

_Renzer giggled, "Gummy bears?"_

_"What in Salazar is that?"_

_"A type of candy, a muggle candy."_

_Severus made a face and opened the bag, he bewitched a green gummy bear and it began tap dancing across the table. Renzer took out a clear one and made that one jump onto Severus' nose. He slapped at it as the gummy bear jumped down, resulting in Severus slapping himself. Renzer laughed. Severus sneered and grabbed the gummy bear and plopped it in his mouth. Renzer was shocked, "You ate Henry."_

_"Henry?"_

_"Yes Henry."_

_The afternoon was one of the best the two had, learning about quantum physics and bewitching gummy bears. With a little bit of play fighting mixed in. Gummy bears and quantum physics._

**\\End Flashback/**

Renzer looked at Severus and prodded him in the ribs. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. She forgot that her hand was still on his thigh and he felt the pressure down there. He gazed up at Renzer and made an attempt at a feeble smile, "I can explain."

She shoosed him, "Just as long as you're not gay."

Severus assured her he wasn't and looked down at her hand. He placed his own hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Severus grinned, "I am glad you accepted."

"Well we are practically girlfriend and boyfriend anyway. Does it matter?"

A small smiled curled on Severus' lips, "Of course, it does." He raised his head and Renzer took his lips on her own, the kiss was short but passionate. She helped him up and let go of him, Renzer walked towards the door. "Well, forty-five more minutes. I guess meeting at the bridge is useless, we are in the same house." She looked at Severus who seemed to be searching for something, "Uhh, Sev?"

He turned around quickly, "Huh?"

"You okay?"

Severus put his hands on his hips, "I seem to have lost my CD."

Rezner threw her hands up into the air, "Oh MY GOD!" She pulled out her wand, "Accio N'Sync CD." A flat, circular object came at her from under the robes on Severus' bed. She taunted him with it, "You know, I could tell James and Sirius about it." A look of pure embarrassment and horror was seen on Severus' face, his fists clenched up, and he looked like he was about to murder someone. His voice was low and manipulative, "You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed and his lips were as thin as ever. If Severus were to have given that look to any other person, they would have wet their pants and ran.

But Renzer held her ground and replied in a cocky tone, "I could, I am Renzer, and you know me. But since I love you, I won't." She chucked the CD back at the bed and twirled, "Meet you at seven." Renzer walked out of the door and into her dorm.

Severus stood there in utter amazement. _She loves me? I didn't know that. _He wondered if he might have frightened her with the way he acted, but did not think of it anymore. At the moment, he had to get ready. Severus walked over to his school trunk and opened it. At the bottom, in a neatly folded pile lay his black suit, given to him by Lucius on his birthday. It was the best present a man could give to another man. The suit was trimmed with a dark forest green, with sliver fastenings. It was a perfectly tailored fit. The suit was given to him by Lucius on his birthday, the best present a man could give. Severus painfully put it on, trying not to wrinkle the fabric, a silk fused with wool and cotton, smoothly soft to the touch, yet warm throughout all seasons. Severus looked into the mirror and nodded in approval, and then grabbed a comb off his nightstand. He took out a bottle of a blue potion. The potion acted like a gel without the feel, and Severus spritzed it onto the comb. He ran the comb through his hair, slicking it back. He then took a thin, black leather strap and tied his hair into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

_I can not believe I am doing this. _Severus opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out another bottle. This bottle had the label of an Italian brand cologne, made by an Italian wizard. This particular scent made the significant other want to snuggle up closer to the cologne wearer. Severus applied it carefully and accurately on his wrists and neck. There was never a mistake made at the fingers of Severus Snape. With that done, he grabbed a black, velvet lined cloak and placed it upon his shoulders. _Heh, all I need is a top hat and I could be dubbed a count. _Severus walked out of his dorm feeling more confidant than he ever did before.

**Slytherin Common Room/Girl's Dorm**

Renzer was in her room, trying to cope with a crisis. _What the hell am I going to wear? This is ridiculous. Maybe I should just go in a birthday suit, wouldn't that surprise him. _She had 15 minutes left before the date began. Renzer ran, she ravaged around her room like a tornado with a serious case of P.M.S. She reached her trunk, and because she struggled to open the rectangular leather box, five minutes had gone out the window. Now Renzer only had ten minutes left to go. Renzer rummaged through the top layer of clothes and yelled in desperation. _What the hell are these things? None of these would look good on a date. I mean not even my mother would approve of this one, let alone Sabbath. _Renzer threw down the frilly pink and purple dress. She stared at it and then to further show her hatred for it; Renzer stomped on it. Renzer sighed in defeat and plopped down on her bed with her elbows on her knees, and face in her hands. _Something good, it's the first "date" with Severus, well out-of-school date. But what. Time's wasting as I think. _A memory hit Renzer like a person whacking at a bee.

_**/Flashback\\**_

_The fireball in the sky gleamed with joy as it shined down on the cobble stoned streets of Hogsmeade. There were many people looking here and there, talking, and just enjoying the nice weather. In the front of a dress store stood two girls. The one with red and blue streaks on black hair was slightly taller than the girl with jet-black, silky hair. An argument was heard from the two girls. _

_"LOOK!" The girl with black hair said._

_In a 'what now' voice, the girl with colorful streaks replied, "What Sabbath?"_

_Sabbath grabbed the other girls face and turned it towards the window. "LOOK RENZER! LOOK!"_

_"I'm looking woman and I see a red dress."_

_Sabbath rolled her eyes, "Not any red dress, a beautiful, one-strapped crimson dress." She lowered her voice, "The color of blood."_

_Renzer grumbled incoherently, "I don't want it, let's go." Renzer began to walk when her cousin yanked her arm and pulled her back._

_"NO! You are getting that dress."_

_"What the hell is so special about it?"_

_Sabbath placed her hands on her hips in a matter-o-fact way, "Because..."_

_  
"Because what?"_

_"Because it fits you perfectly and plus you need better dresses than the ones you have."_

_"But I don't want it."_

_Sabbath cooed in a baby-like voice, "Yes you do." Without Renzer noticing Sabbath had already started to pull Renzer through the door. The tinkling of the bell told Renzer she had stepped into the store. Renzer looked at her cousin with her teeth slightly bared. _

_Sabbath grinned, "Bare your teeth all you want, it does not scare me." _

_Sabbath walked right up to the lady at the counter and put down five galleons. "I want that dress," she pointed to the crimson one on display, "In a size..." Sabbath glanced behind her and looked Renzer up and down. "Four." _

_The witch nodded and like a rat scurried out of site to the back. In two minutes she returned with a white box. The witch had a squeaky voice, "Here you go ma'am." Sabbath handed her the money and took the box. The whole time Renzer glared at Sabbath through narrowed eyes. _

_Sabbath came over and thrust the box into Renzer's hand, "You will thank me later." _

_"Sure I will."_

_"You will." Sabbath pushed her cousin out the door and they resumed their window-shopping._

_**/End Flashback\\**_

The memory made her think of the dress and Renzer jumped off her bed and dug into her trunk. There at the bottom was the white box. Renzer had never cared to open it because she was pissed at her cousin for even buying it, and then she forgot about it completely. Renzer took the lid off and there it was, crisp and new, never-worn, perfect for the date. A single strapped dress, the color radiated with the spilled blood of a thousand men. It rippled when she walked, and sheened where the slightest light touched it. Renzer laughed and stripped out of her clothes. She muttered a spell, twirled her wand, and instantly the dress was hugging her every curve. Renzer looked at herself in the mirror. _Thank you Sabbath. Thank you so much for this dress! _She cocked her head and wondered whether or not she should wear a ponytail. _It's a date, of course you shouldn't wear it! _Renzer took her scrunchie out and let her hair fall down onto her shoulders. She smiled and put on matching heels, and spritzed on some of her perfume, a soft yet playful citrus scent. Renzer walked out of the door and down the stairs, praying that she would not trip in the heels.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Severus stood in front of the fire with his hands clasped behind his back. He checked the time and it was exactly seven o'clock. _Where is she? My god, give it a rest Severus. I can't. Can. _Severus glanced back at the stairs leading to the Girls' Dormitory for a second and did not believe his eyes. He turned his whole body and looked at the young woman in the red dress. It was Renzer. He inhaled and his breath caught in his throat. "Wow..."

When Renzer saw Severus her heart stopped momentarily. He appeared to be a god. His hair was out of his face and his features were fully visible. He struck quite a figure in the suit, like a dark prince. She reached the floor and walked towards Severus. Her cheeks were flushed. "Wow? That is all? Amazing, the great Snape at a loss of words." Severus did not respond, but offered her his arm, which she took willingly. "You look beautiful."

Renzer blushed even more, "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." The two walked out of the common room and up to the main part of the castle. There were many eyes upon them; the two seemed to be going to a royal dinner party. Half of Hogwarts were at a loss of words when they saw the unpopular potions/dark arts genius in his suit and ponytail with a Dangerous Girl. The two exited Hogwarts, walked down the path and out of Hogwarts boundaries. Renzer spoke. "Where are we going?" Severus smiled. He was going to apparate them there; they just had to get of Hogwarts first. Severus looked down at Renzer, even though she was older, he surpassed her by at least five inches.

"Should I tell you?"

Renzer replied eagerly, "Yes."

Severus waved his hand and the gates opened, "A steakhouse."

"WHHA?" But Severus pulled Renzer into him and they disappeared into the night amidst the swirl of his cloak.

**-------**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, if you want to e-mail me, this is my address. pyrodotkilleratgmaildotcom Tell me what you think. Bye, bye.**


End file.
